Group Chat
by Marians
Summary: Hanya sebuah grup chat tidak jelas yang mendadak rame karena Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang putus. [Chat!Mode] [AU. Typo(s). BoysLove] [AllxWonwoo pokoknya]
1. Chapter 1

**Group Chat**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo?

Atau

Wen Junhui x Jeon Wonwoo?

Yang pasti

AllxWonwoo

T

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC.

 _ **Tampilan chat. Sama sekali tidak ada narasi.**_

_**Maaf kalau membingungkan.**_

.

.

.

 **Seventeen alias unfaedah (13)**

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Guys, aku ada berita baru.

Hot news.

Berita paling panas yang pernah ada.

Berita paling penting, bahkan lebih penting daripada tumpukan utang milik Seungcheol hyung.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Apa? Aku harap kali ini benar-benar berita penting.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Apa? Aku harap kali ini benar-benar berita penting. (2)

 **Wen Junhui—**

Apa? Aku harap kali ini benar-benar berita penting. (3)

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Apa? Aku harap kali ini benar-benar berita penting. (4)

 **Choi seungcheol—**

Sialan. Jangan membawa-bawa tagihan utangku.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Pfft. Miskin.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Pfft. Miskin. (999+)

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Jangan pernah mengumpat disini.

Aku memperingatkanmu.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Hei, aku bahkan baru _typing_

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Jeonghan hyung tau kau pasti akan mengumpat.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Guys.

Hello~?

Apa ada yang mempedulikanku disini?

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Aku selalu mempedulikanmu, Boo.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Aw.

Aku terharu.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Stop.

Sebenarnya kau bawa berita apa, Seungkwan?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Ya, daritadi kita menunggu dengan penasaran!

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Dan kau malah seperti itu!

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Cepat katakan!

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Jangan buat kami penasaran!

 **Lee Chan—**

Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Bukan hal yang penting. Lebih baik kau kembali mengerjakan tugasmu. Ini masih jam belajar, jadi letakkan ponselmu.

 **Lee Chan—**

Hyung, aku penat.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Letakkan sekarang juga, kau pasti akan berlarut-larut memainkan ponsel dan lupa belajar.

 **Lee Chan—**

Uh, baiklah.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Aw. Mama Hong

 **Wen Junhui—**

Aw. Mama Hong (2)

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Aw. Mama Hong(3)

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Aw. Mama Hong (4)

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Aw. Mama Hong (5)

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Aw. Mama Hong (6)

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Ya! Kau berniat mencuri bayiku?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Tidak. Aku hanya bermaksud baik untuk mengingatkan Dino.

Dan kalian semua, hentikan itu.

Seharusnya Papa Hong, bukan mama.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Dimana Boo Seungkwan?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Dimana Boo Seungkwan? (2)

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Apa ada yang sedang bersama dengan diva Boo?

Dia menghilang disaat-saat penting seperti ini.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Wow. Wow. Tenang semua.

Kalian tidak sabar sekali.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Aku bersumpah akan memaksamu diet ketat jika kau menyampaikan berita tidak penting.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Pfft.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Hyung, kau tega. Sungguh.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BAWA BERITA APA BOO SEUNGKWAN!

 **Lee Seokmin—**

CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BAWA BERITA APA BOO SEUNGKWAN!

CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BAWA BERITA APA BOO SEUNGKWAN!

CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BAWA BERITA APA BOO SEUNGKWAN!

CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BAWA BERITA APA BOO SEUNGKWAN!

CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BAWA BERITA APA BOO SEUNGKWAN!

CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BAWA BERITA APA BOO SEUNGKWAN!

CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BAWA BERITA APA BOO SEUNGKWAN!

CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BAWA BERITA APA BOO SEUNGKWAN!

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Berhenti spam, Seokmin!

 **Lee Seokmin—**

CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BAWA BERITA APA BOO SEUNGKWAN!

CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BAWA BERITA APA BOO SEUNGKWAN!

CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BAWA BERITA APA BOO SEUNGKWAN!

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Berisik kuda!

 **Lee Seokmin—**

CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BAWA BERITA APA BOO SEUNGKWAN!

CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BAWA BERITA APA BOO SEUNGKWAN!

CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BAWA BERITA APA BOO SEUNGKWAN!

CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BAWA BERITA APA BOO SEUNGKWAN!

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Siapapun, sadarkan Seokmin.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Semoga Tuhan mengampuni dosamu.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BAWA BERITA APA BOO SEUNGKWAN!

CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BAWA BERITA APA BOO SEUNGKWAN!

CEPAT KATAKAN KAU BAWA BERITA APA BOO SEUNGKWAN!

 _ **Lee Jihoon deleted Lee Seokmin from the group**_.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Mampus.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Mampus (2)

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Mampus (3)

 _ **Kwon Soonyoung invited Lee Seokmin to the group.**_

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Kenapa kau undang lagi?

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Babe, dia masih bagian dari grup walaupun menyebalkan seperti itu.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Oh.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Aku mencium bau-bau prahara rumah tangga.

 **Wen Juhui—**

Aku mencium bau-bau prahara rumah tangga. (2)

 **Xu Minghao—**

Seungkwan menghilang?

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Tunggu Seokmin hyung dulu.

Ini berita penting. Tidak ada yang boleh ketinggalan.

Apalagi makhluk jomblo seperti Seokmin hyung.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Rasis.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Ada yang tersinggung.

Ngomong-ngomong, daritadi Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak muncul.

 _ **Lee Seokmin joined the group**_

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Ada yang merindukanku?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Jangan spam lagi, atau kau akan di kick lagi oleh Jihoon.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Si kuda sudah masuk. Cepat katakan apa beritanya.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Karena sudah lengkap, jadi begini.

Aku harap kalian tidak terkejut.

Apalagi sampai serangan jantung.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Cepatlah sayangku cintaku.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Meanie sudah putus.

Berakhir.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Ya?

Itu? hanya itu?

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

REAKSIMU HANYA SEPERTI ITU HYUNG? WONU HYUNG BARU SAJA PUTUS.

SAHABATMU HYUNG, BARU SAJA PATAH HATI

DIPUTUSKAN MINGYU

DAN REAKSIMU

HANYA SEPERTI ITU? ARE U KIMBAP KIDDING ME?

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Fagh.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Fagh. (2)

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Fagh. (3)

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Fagh (4)

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Fagh (5)

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Kau serius?

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT SERIUS.

TADI AKU BERTEMU DENGAN WONU HYUNG SEKILAS.

MATANYA SEMBAB.

DEMI DEWA, HYUNG EMOKU YANG MANIS IMUT MENGGODA MATANYA SEMBAB HYUNG

DAN ITU SEMUA KIM DEKIL MINGYU

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Kau hanya bertemu sekilas tapi kenapa bisa tau jika Wonwoo baru saja diputus?

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Aku berhasil menahannya sebentar, dan itu hanya untuk mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa hyungku tersayang menangis setelah diputuskan oleh Kim Dekil Mingyu.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Bedebah si Kim Mingyu.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Bedebah si Kim Mingyu (2)

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Bedebah si Kim Mingyu (3)

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Bedebah si Kim Mingyu (4)

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Bedebah si Kim Mingyu (5)

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Bedebah si Kim Mingyu (6)

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Bedebah si Kim Mingyu (7)

 **Wen Junhui—**

Bedebah si Kim Mingyu (8)

 **Xu Minghao—**

Bedebah si Kim Mingyu (9)

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Kalian tumben berisik.

Dan hei

Kenapa kalian mengataiku

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kau putus?

Dengan Wonu?

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Yeah?

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Putus tidak?

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Ya. Aku putus.

Kenapa sih?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Jadi

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Wonu jomblo?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Wonu Jomblo?

Hei seungcheol hyung, kita menanyakan hal yang sama.

Apa artinya kita jodoh?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Najis.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Ya.

Wonu hyung sekarang jomblo.

Kenapa sih?

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Serius Wonu jomblo?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Serius Wonu jomblo? (2)

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Serius Wonu jomblo? (999+)

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Serius Wonu jomblo? (9999+)

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Ya.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan bertanya seperti itu, Jeonghan hyung?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Yaaa, siapa tau

Aku bisa jadian dengan Wonu?

Siapa tauu~

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Kau dibawah atau diatas?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Diatas. Jelas.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Pfft.

Kau? Dan Wonu jadian?

Bukannya terlihat seperti lesbi?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Sialan.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Aku setuju dengan Seungcheol hyung.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Aku juga.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Dan aku juga.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Jika aku yang jadian dengan Wonwoo, bagaimana?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Kau bahkan terlihat seperti anaknya.

Sudahlah, menyerah saja.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Sialan. (2)

Kalau kau jalan dengan Wonwoo, kau malah terlihat seperti omnya.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Pfft. Sudahlah, biar Wonu denganku saja.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Bisa-bisa Wonu dikira pawang hamster jika bersamamu

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Sialan. (3)

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Kali ini, biarlah aku yang mendapatkan hati Jeon Wonwoo.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Dan Wonu dikira membawa kuda?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Sialan. (4)

Setidaknya berikan kesempatan untuk diriku yang jomblo.

Kau kan sudah ada Jihoon.

Masih mau nambah?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Aku juga jomblo.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Aku juga jomblo. (2)

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Aku juga jomblo. (3)

 **Xu Minghao—**

Aku juga jomblo. (4)

 **Wen Junhui—**

Aku juga jomblo. (5)

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Hei! Kenapa kalian malah memperebutkan Wonu hyung!

 **Xu Minghao—**

Kenapa?

Wonwoo hyung kan sudah jomblo.

Berarti kita semua bisa mendekatinya kan?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Wow, aku suka idemu, Minghao.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Kita semua suka idemu, Minghao.

Jadi, sekarang

Kita bebas pegang-pegang Wonwoo kan?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Perkataanmu agak ambigu.

Tapi ya. Kita sekarang bisa bebas peluk-peluk dia.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Wow, man.

Akhirnya doa kita selama ini terjawab.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Tunggu.

Kau mendoakanku biar putus dengan Wonwoo hyung?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Memang.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kenyataannya begitu.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Benar sekali.

10 dari 13 orang mendoakan kalian cepat putus.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

10?

Sisanya pasti aku dan Wonwoo hyung yang tidak berdoa seperti itu.

Dan satu lagi.

Siapa?

Jihoon hyung?

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Bukan aku.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Kau mendoakan aku dan Wonwoo hyung cepat putus hyung?

Jahat sekali.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Itu karena aku tidak tega dengan Wonwoo.

Mau-maunya dia dengan laki-laki kardus sepertimu.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Mampus.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

MAMPUS.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

HA

HAHAHAHAHA

MAMPUS

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Sialan.

Jadi yang satu lagi siapa?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Dino.

Karena dia yang paling polos

Dan tidak peduli.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Sialan kalian semua.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Yess. Kita bebas PDKT

Pendekatan.

Wonu, aku datang.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

YA!

JANGAN SENTUH WONWOO HYUNGKU!

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

KAU CUMAN MANTAN MING.

N

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Statusmu sekarang mantan.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Sebagai mantan yang baik, kau tidak boleh menghalangi mantanmu yang ingin move on.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Sialan.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Terimalah statusmu yang baru.

Sang mantan.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Sialan. (2)

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Kalian berisik.

Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Kau punya mata. Baca.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Malas.

Banyak sekali.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Sudah kuduga.

Woo, kau dimana?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Minimarket.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Sendirian hyung?

Tidak baik malam-malam kau keluar sendirian.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Benar kata Minghao.

Kau keluar sendirian?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Siapa bilang aku sendirian?

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Kau bersama seseorang, hyung?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Yeah.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Siapa?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Junhui.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Aku.

Kenapa?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Fagh kau Wen.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Kau mencuri start duluan sialan.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Wow, tenang bro.

Aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Wonwoo, jadi sekalian ku ajak nongkrong.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Berpapasan?

Apa maksudmu itu berpapasan di depan pintu apartemenku setelah kau menekan bel?

Lalu

Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Anak gadis dilarang kepo.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Anak gadis dilarang kepo. (2)

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Anak gadis dilarang kepo. (3)

Dan untukmu Wen Junhui yang tehormat.

Jahanam kau.

m.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Siapa anak gadis?

Sialan kalian semua.

 **Wen Junhui—**

HAHAHAHA.

MAMPOS. MAKAN TUH AMPAS.

UDAH. MAU KENCAN SAMA WONU.

BYE.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Sialan, Wen Junhui.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Kalau aku block Junhui ge, dosa tidak?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Tidak.

Kau justru dapat pahala.

 _ **Kim Mingyu deleted Wen Junhui from the group.**_

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Yah.

Mampus.

Kau.

Junhui.

* * *

"Sialan, aku di kick Mingyu."

Wonwoo memutar matanya malas, ia memilih untuk menyantap ramyeonnya dalam diam. Mengabaikan gerutuan Junhui.

Tapi, lama-lama dia panas juga.

"Nanti ku invite lagi."

Junhui nyengir, tanpa permisi ia langsung mencuri satu kecupan di pipi mulus Wonwoo.

"Kau yang terbaik, Won."

Wonwoo hanya mendecakkan lidahnya, sementara Junhui sibuk melempar senyum meremehkan pada seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang tak jauh darinya yang tengah menahan emosi—terlihat dari kaleng soda ditangannya yang kini sudah tak berbentuk.

Kim Mingyu.

.

..

...

END.

(sumpah ini gapenting. Gapenting banget. Ampas. Apa sih ini)

(Wahaha, hasil otak stressku. Maapkan (?))

(kalau ada yang suka mungkin aku bikin selanjutnya, soalnya gimana ya, bikin yang beginian lebih enteng (?) jadi ngga membebani otak (?). itu pun kalau ada yg mau baca. Kalau tidak, ya, nanti ku hapus, wahaha)

(yak, itu aja. Ngomong-ngomong, buat ffku yang lain. Dengan berat hati aku nyatakan hiatus—entah sampai kapan. Yang pasti aku masih tetep nyicil ngerjainnya—walaupun itu progressnya berkali-kali lipat lebih lambat daripada yg dulu, because is karena aku udah ngga nganggur lagi kayak dulu. Hiks, kangen liburan mama TT ))


	2. Chapter 2

**Group Chat**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo?

Mungkin.

Yang pasti

AllxWonwoo

T++++

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC.

 _ **Tampilan chat. Sama sekali tidak ada narasi.**_

_**Maaf kalau membingungkan.**_

.

.

.

 **Seventeen alias unfaeda (13)**

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU SEMUANYA!

WOHOO TAHUN BARU

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Berisik.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Kau ini tidak asyik sekali, Won.

DIMANA SEMANGAT TAHUN BARUMU ITU?!

MASA SUDAH TAHUN BARU KAU MASIH MAU EMO BEGITU?!

 **Wen Junhui—**

Tidak apa-apa Wonu emo, yg penting dia imut.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Tidak apa-apa Wonu emo, yg penting dia imut. (2)

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Tidak apa-apa Wonu emo, yg penting dia imut. (3)

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Tidak apa-apa Wonu emo, yg penting dia imut. (4)

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Aku tidak imut, sialan.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Tidak apa-apa Wonu emo, yg penting dia imut. (5)

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kau imut, Won. Sungguh. Aku tidak bohong.

Pfft, sang mantan memuji.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Apa? Memangnya tidak boleh?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Boleh.

Cuman, terlihat sedikit aneh saja?

Ngomong-ngomong, kepalamu masih sakit, Won?

 **Xu Minghao—**

Wonwoo hyung sakit?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Kau sakit, Won?

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

WONU HYUNG KAU SAKIT?

ASTAGA

GAWAT. TELPON 911.

CEPAT.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Sudah agak mendingan, hyung.

Kau lebay, Boo.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Wonu hyung, teganya TT

Ini tandanya aku mengkhawatirkanmu!

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Ya. Terima kasih sudah khawatir padaku.

Dan terima kasih juga Seungcheol hyung karena sudah mengantarku pulang semalam.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Hm, aku mencium bau-bau pengkhianatan.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Hm, aku mencium bau-bau pengkhianatan. (2)

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Hm, aku mencium bau-bau pengkhianatan. (3)

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Hm, aku mencium bau-bau pengkhianatan. (4)

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Heh, apa-apaan kalian.

Semalam Wonu mabuk, dan aku hanya berbaik hati mengantarkannya pulang.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Memangnya semalam Wonu minum?

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Kau minum-minum semalam, hyung?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Bukan urusanmu, Kim.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Pfft. Pfft. Pfft.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Sialan kau, Junhui hyung.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Won, jawab pertanyaan hyung, kau semalam minum?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Kau kan tidak kuat minum Wonu.

Dan semalam aku ingat kau sama-sama minum soda dengan Chan.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Junhui menawariku soju. Aku penasaran.

Jadi ya, begitulah.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

WEN JUNHUI!

 **Lee Jihoon—**

OH. RUPANYA KAU JUNHUI

BERANINYA KAU MEMBUAT WONWOO MENCOBA SOJU!

 **Wen Junhui—**

Hei, calm bro.

Wonwoo sudah legal untuk minum soju, dia bukan Chan si bocah ingusan.

 **Lee Chan—**

Hyung, aku tersinggung. Sungguh.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Tapi masalahnya, Wonwoo hyung tidak kuat minum.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Dan semalam kau pulang duluan hyung.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Junhui ge benar-benar jahat dan tidak berperasaan.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kenapa aku seolah yang berdosa disini?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Sebenarnya aku curiga denganmu, Junhui hyung.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Aku sebenarnya juga curiga.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Apa? Kalian curiga apa?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu.

Ya sesuatu.

Yang hanya bisa dilakukan jika Wonu hyung mabuk.

Ya aku yakin itu.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Apa maksudmu?

OH GOD.

SIALAN KAU SEOKMIN. AKU TIDAK SEBEJAT ITU BANGS*T.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

TERKUTUKLAH KAU DAN MULUT KOTORMU WEN JUNHUI

JANGAN. PERNAH. MENGUMPAT. DI. GRUP. INI

KAU MENODAI MATA SUCI BABY DINO.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Terkutuklah kau dan sifat emak-emakmu itu hyung.

 _ **Yoon Jeonghan deleted Wen Junhui from the group.**_

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Masalah selesai.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Sepertinya takdir Junhui ge itu selalu di kick dari grup.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Pfft. Aku turut berduka untukmu hyung.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

HAHAHA.

MAMPUS KAU JUN.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

MAMPUS KAU JUN. (2)

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

MAMPUS KAU JUN. (3)

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Siapapun.

Jika ada yang melihat china sialan itu. Pc aku segera.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Siapa yang kau maksud Jihoonie?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

China sialan?

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Aku ingin memukul kepala china sialan itu dengan gitarku.

Argh. Aku emosi.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Maaf hyung. Siapa yang kau maksud?

Aku juga china?

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Bukan kau Hao.

Tapi playboy tengik satu itu. Wen Sialan Junhui.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Ah. Junhui ge.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Tahan emosimu hyung.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Tidak bisa.

 _ **Jeon Wonwoo invited Wen Junhui to the group.**_

 _ **Wen Junhui joined the group.**_

 **Wen Junhui—**

Thanks Wonu sayang :*

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Ya! Apa-apaan itu.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

YAK! KENAPA KAU MEMANGGIL WONWOO HYUNG DENGAN SAYANG!

KURANG AJAR KAU!

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kau yang kurang ajar.

Mana sopan santunmu pada yang lebih tua.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Sang mantan yang cemburu.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Sang mantan yang cemburu. (2)

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Sang mantan yang cemburu. (3)

Kau seharusnya tidak terlalu cemburu begitu, Ming. Kau kan sudah bukan siapa-siapanya lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin sekali menggampar Junhui hyung.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Aku bahkan ingin memangkas habis rambutnya.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Apa salahku padamu wahai Jeonghan hyung yang terhormat?

Dan apa salahku padamu wahai kuda jejadian?

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Aku bahkan sangat ingin menciumkan gitar kesayanganku ini ke kepala Wen Sialan Junhui.

Ah, aku bahkan ingin mematahkan lehernya. Memisahkan kepalanya dari badannya.

Membelah kepalanya dan membuang otaknya.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Ew. Kau sadis sekali.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Jihoonie baby, kau sehat?

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Sangat sehat bahkan untuk melakukan itu semua pada Junhui.

 _ **Wen Junhui sent voice message.**_

" _ **Aku meminta maaf atas semua kesalahanku—yang bahkan aku tidak tau apa—padamu. Sumpah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maafkan aku Yang Mulia Lee Jihoon. Tolong jangan bawa-bawa gitar kesayanganmu itu kedalam masalah kita."**_

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Jangan dengarkan dia, pukul saja kepalanya dengan gitarmu, hyung!

 **Wen Junhui—**

Sialan. Jangan mengomporinya!

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Oh. Daripada mengatakan itu padaku, kau harusnya melakukan hal yang sama sebelum gitarku ingin mencium kepala bodohmu, Kim Mingyu.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

What?

Apa salahku?

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Mampus.

Mampus kalian berdua.

Salah siapa sudah membuat Jihoonie murka.

 _ **Jeon Wonwoo sent a voice message.**_

 **Wen Junhui—**

Won, kau tertawa?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Apa? Memangnya tidak boleh?

 **Choi Seuncheol—**

BOLEH WON. BOLEH.

ASTAGA.

TELINGAKU BARU SAJA MENDENGARKAN ALUNAN HARPA SURGA.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Hiperbola.

Ah, hatiku jadi tenang setelah mendengar tawa Wonwoo hyung.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Kalian ini kenapa sih?

Aneh sekali.

 **Lee Chan—**

Sepertinya otak kalian semua sedikit bergeser gara-gara pesta semalam.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Mereka harusnya ikut kebaktian tadi pagi.

Tapi, Won _ie,_ suara tawamu benar-benar menyejukkan hati.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Jangan mulai, Jisoo.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Guys, cek grup sebelah.

Cepat.

Darurat.

Thanks.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Grup sebelah?

Grup apa?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Salah room.

Seharusnya aku mengirimnya ke group chat tugas.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Oh.

* * *

 **UGD (12)**

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Sebenarnya aku keberatan memasukkan Chan ke grup ini.

Dia masih terlalu kecil.

 **Lee Chan—**

Hyung, aku tersinggung. Sungguh.

Aku sudah besar.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Dino, nugu aegi?

 **Lee Chan—**

Jeonghan hyung! Hentikan itu!

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Jangan merajuk, Chan.

 **Lee Chan—**

Aku tidak merajuk!

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Seokmin, kau jangan mengungkit grup ini di grup sebelah.

Jika Wonwoo tau dan dia marah, maka tamat riyawat kita semua.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

#AkhirPerjuanganPejuangCintaWonwoo

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Aku yakin 1000% Wonwoo hyung tidak akan peduli jika kita punya 1000 grup tanpa menyertakan dia didalamnya.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Wonwoo hyung terlalu cuek.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Terlalu tidak peduli.

Dan sebenarnya, untuk apa grup ini ada?

Namanya juga aneh sekali.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Grup inti kita saja namanya sudah aneh.

Jadi sekalian saja yang ini dibuat aneh. HAHAHA

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Alasan paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah kudengar.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Kau membacanya baby, bukan mendengarkannya.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Terserah aku, Kwon.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Sudahlah, kalian berdua jangan bertengkar.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Jangan pacaran disini, Soon, Ji.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Siapa yang pacaran?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Sebenarnya ini grup apa?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Jadi guys.

Aku dan Soonyoung semalam sudah menggelar rapat mini.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Rapat mini, tidak elit sekali.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Untuk membahas kelanjutan kejombloan Wonwoo hyung.

Jangan menyelaku Boo Seungkwan.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Maaf hyung, lanjutkan lagi.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Jadi, bisa dibilang grup ini untuk membantu kita dalam menyebarkan informasi terkait Wonwoo hyung untuk memperlancar pendekatan kita semua.

Ingat.

Jangan ada pengkhianatan seperti Wen Junhui dan Choi Seungcheol.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Aku tidak pernah melakukan pengkhianatan apapun.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Aku juga.

Kenapa kalian selalu menyalah artikan kebaikan yang aku lakukan kepada orang lain?

Dan untukmu Seokmin, tambahkan hyung dibelakang namaku.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Karena kau itu kardus senior.

Kau jarang melakukan niat baik tanpa pamrih.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Aku sependapat dengan Jeonghan.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Sudah banyak korbanmu, Seungcheol hyung.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Sesungguhnya hati kalian sudah dibutakan oleh rasa curiga.

Aku benar-benar tulus membantu orang.

Apalagi itu Wonu. Apapun akan kulakukan untuknya.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Ew. Perkataanmu membuatku mual hyung.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Kau mual hyung?

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Mungkin kau isi hyung?

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Isi apa?

 **Xu Minghao—**

Isi apa? (2)

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Kau taulah isi apa yang ditandai oleh mual-mual.

 **Lee Chan—**

Memang laki-laki bisa hamil, hyung?

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Bisa saja.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

SIALAN. AKU INI SEME. SEME SEJATI. MANA BISA AKU ISI.

JIKAPUN ISI, ITU HARUSNYA WONWOO HYUNG.

DAN AKU YANG MENGISINYA.

HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Kim Mingyu—**

YAK! APA-APAAN ITU! KALAUPUN WONWOO HYUNG ISI ITU PASTI BENIHKU.

BUKAN BENIH KUDA SIALAN DAN MESUM SEPERTIMU!

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Kau juga mesum, jahanam.

Mesum jangan teriak mesum.

Tunggu.

SIAPA YANG MEMASUKKAN KIM DEKIL MINGYU KEDALAM GRUP INI?!

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

SIAPA YANG MEMASUKKAN KIM DEKIL MINGYU KEDALAM GRUP INI?!

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Kenapa kalian begitu?

Aku sebenarnya terlarang di grup ini?

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

TENTU SAJA.

KAU ITU SANGAT TERLARANG UNTUK MASUK KE GRUP INI.

INI KAN GRUP KHUSUS UNTUK MEMPERLANCAR PENDEKATAN KITA SEMUA KE WONU.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Sialan.

Kau itu sudah punya Jihoon hyung. Kenapa masih mau nambah?

Jihoon hyung juga ada disini? Untuk apa coba?

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Karena dua uke itu lebih baik.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Apa? Memangnya tidak boleh?

Terserah aku.

Lagipula siapa tau aku bisa menjadi semenya Wonwoo.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Ji, jangan melawak. Sungguh.

Aku tidak kuat.

HAHAHA

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Kau? Lee Jihoon?

Jadi semenya Wonwoo?

Sumpah, aku ketawa.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Kenapa kalian jahat sekali.

Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Ada yang mustahil di dunia ini.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Apa?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Apa? (2)

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Apa? (3)

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Jihoon hyung yang menjadi semenya Wonwoo hyung.

Coba bayangkan.

Kalau Wonwoo hyung minta gendong.

Apa tidak kasian Jihoon hyung?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Err, terlalu sadis sih. Tapi kau benar.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Sialan kau Seokmin.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Dan lagi, coba bayangkan.

Saat mereka enaena. Apa posisinya tidak canggung?

 **Lee Chan—**

Enaena itu apa?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Enaena itu adalah sebuah kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan.

 **Lee Chan—**

Hah?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Enaena itu sejenis permainan monopoli.

Sudah jangan bahas itu lagi, Chan.

 **Wen Junhui—**

HAHAHA.

SUMPAH.

AKU TERTAWA.

SAMPAI NUNGGING.

JIHOON MENGANUKAN WONWOO.

SUMPAH. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

TOLONG AKU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI TERTAWA.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

KAMPRET HAHAHA.

AKU TERTAWA.

SIALAN AKU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI.

PUNYAMU KAN MINI, MEMANG BISA DIPAKAI UNTUK MENGANU WONWOO?

KALAUPUN BISA, PASTI AKAN LAMA KELUARNYA.

HAHAHA.

 **Lee Chan—**

Junhui hyung dan Seungcheol hyung itu maksudnya gimana sih?

Aku tidak paham.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Jangan pedulikan mereka. Mereka hanya dua orang tidak waras dengan otak kelewat mesum.

JUNHUI. SEUNGCHEOL!

HENTIKAN OBROLAN RATED KALIAN ITU! ADA BABY DINO DISINI!

 **Wen Junhui—**

Hah, inilah mengapa aku tidak setuju Chan dimasukkan dalam grup ini.

 **Lee Chan—**

Hyung, aku juga berhak untuk mengambil hatinya Wonu hyung!

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Kau sudah mendapatkan hatinya, Chan.

 **Lee Chan—**

Sungguh?

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Ya.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Wow, aku tidak menyangka jika Chan sudah berhasil sejauh itu.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Si bocah ini ternyata bisa juga.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Chan, kau ambil start duluan?

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini Vernon?

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Ya, Chan sudah berhasil mengambil hati Wonwoo hyung.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Benarkah? Wow.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Aku tidak percaya aku bisa kalah dari bocah bau kencur seperti Chan.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Chan sudah berhasil mengambil hati Wonwoo hyung.

Mengambil hati sebagai anak.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Aku tidak mengerti?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Jadi, maksudmu, Chan sudah dianggap anak oleh Wonwoo hyung?

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Kurang lebih begitu.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

HAHAHAHA.

HAHAHAHAHAHA.

FAMILY ZONE. HAHAHAHA

 **Lee Chan—**

TT

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Chan memang anakku dengan Wonwoo hyung.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Bangun Ming, jangan mimpi terus.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Bangun Ming, jangan mimpi terus. (2)

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Bangun Ming, jangan mimpi terus. (3)

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Bangun Ming, jangan mimpi terus. (4)

 **Xu Minghao—**

Bangun Ming, jangan mimpi terus. (5)

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Bangun Ming, jangan mimpi terus. (6)

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Bangun Ming, jangan mimpi terus. (7)

Ngomong-ngomong guys.

Aku penasaran, kenapa Mingyu hyung dan Wonwoo hyung bisa putus.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Aku tidak terlalu penasaran. Tapi cukup ingin tau.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Mati saja kau bule.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Mati saja kau bule. (2)

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Kok kepo?

Itu bukan urusan kalian.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

KARENA KAU SUDAH MASUK KEDALAM GRUP INI, MAKA KAU HARUS MENJELASKAN KRONOLOGI PUTUSNYA DIRIMU DENGAN WONU.

CEPAT.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Padahal kau sendiri yang mengundangku ke grup ini.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Aku?

Kok aku lupa ya.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Terkutuklah kau dan otak bodohmu itu.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Aw, babe. Kenapa kau jahat sekali.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Bodo.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Aku bosan melihat drama kalian.

Cepat Ming, katakan kenapa kau bisa putus dengan Wonu.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Jeonghan hyung TT

Aku sangat menyesal sudah memutuskan Wonwoo hyung TT

Apalagi sampai membuatnya menangis TT

 **Hong Jisoo—**

What?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Fagh.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

APA?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

BERANINYA KAU MEMBUAT WONU MENANGIS!

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Kau? Bagaimana bisa?

 **Lee Chan—**

HYUNG JAHAT SEKALI SUDAH MEMBUAT WONU HYUNG MENANGIS.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

SUMPAH MING.

KAU MANUSIA PALING JAHAT. PALING TEGA. PALING JAHANAM YANG PERNAH KU KENAL.

BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMBUAT MANUSIA SEMENAONE WONWOO HYUNG MENUMPAHKAN AIR MATA SUCINYA?

Asique.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Alay, sumpah.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Alay, sumpah. (2)

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Ketika para pasukan sayang Wonwoo mengamuk.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Fagh.

Jeonghan hyung TT

Aku tidak sengaja membentak Wonu hyung.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Kalau hanya membentak aku yakin Wonwoo tidak akan menangis.

Dia itu kuat.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Err, aku juga tidak sengaja menamparnya.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

APA?!

KAU MENAMPARNYA?!

TERKUTUKLAH KAU KIM MINGYU! BERANINYA TANGAN SIALANMU ITU MENYAKITI MY BABY WONU.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Hyung TT

Aku sungguh khilaf hyung TT

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

JANGAN MERAJUK SIALAN.

DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU HYUNG! AKU BUKAN HYUNGMU DAN AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU!

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Wow, ini rekor.

Jeonghan hyung mengumpat. Padahal ada Chan disini.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Yang namanya khilaf itu kau tidak sengaja memperkosanya.

Bukan malah menamparnya.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

WEN JUNHUI!

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Mesum kau hyung.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Jahat sekali. Sumpah. Jahat.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja!

Itu karena aku sedang lelah, dan Wonwoo hyung membuatku jengkel.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Aku sejuta persen tidak bisa percaya padamu. Ceritakan dengan lengkap.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Tanya saja pada Wonwoo hyung.

Percuma aku menjelaskan kalau pada akhirnya kau tidak bisa percaya padaku hyung.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Kau membantah? Rindu sensasi gitarku yang mencium mesra kepala kosongmu itu?

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Ampun.

Jadi begini.

Wonwoo hyung marah padaku. Dia mengomeliku.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Wonwoo-ie yang ku kenal tidak akan pernah marah tanpa sebab.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Aw, manis sekali panggilanmu untukmu Wonu hyung.

Gentleman Hong memang bukan hanya title saja.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Yaaa itu karena...

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Kau dekat dengan Eunha itu kan? Mahasiswi jurusan farmasi itu.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Kau tau hyung?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Asal kau tau Kim Mingyu yang terhormat.

Gosip itu bahkan sudah menyebar seantero kampus.

Lengkap dengan fotomu yang sedang menyerahkan sebuket mawar merah ke gadis itu.

Dan juga saat-saat kalian bersama.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Dan seingatku, banyak orang di fakultasku yang mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo dicampakkan oleh Kim Mingyu.

Karena si Tuan Tampan Kim Mingyu sudah memiliki gadis idamannya.

Bahkan banyak teman-temanku yang mendukung kalian berdua.

Dan itu membuat Wonwoo sangat sedih.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Seharusnya kau menjaga telinga Wonwoo dari mulut-mulut kurang ajar itu. Kan kan sering sekelas dengan Wonwoo.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Tanpa kau suruh aku selalu menjaganya.

Hanya saja gadis-gadis penggosip itu benar-benar tidak bisa diam.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Bagaimana bisa kau setega itu Ming?

Kau bahkan tidak pernah memberikan Wonwoo bunga.

Bahkan dihari ulang tahunnya.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Itu karena Wonwoo hyung tidak suka bunga?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Omong kosong.

Si fairy garden itu tidak suka bunga?

Pangkas saja rambutku sampai cepak.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Jeonghan hyung TT

 **Wen Junhui—**

Jangan merajuk, menggelikan.

Kita semua tau bagaimana tsunderenya Wonwoo itu. Walau belum separah Jihoon.

Lanjutkan penjelasanmu.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Aku sungguh khilaf hyung.

Aku tidak sengaja berkenalan dengan Eunha ketika acara kampus.

Lalu dia terlibat kepanitiaan event bulan lalu. Jadi kami sering bertemu.

Dan aku tidak menyangka kalau dia itu cukup manis dan juga menggemaskan.

Dia datang disaat aku sedang muak dengan kesibukkan Wonwoo hyung.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Bedebah kau Kim Mingyu.

Aku benar-benar ingin mencekikmu.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Diam kau.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Bagaimana aku bisa diam!

Kau harusnya mengerti kesibukkan Wonwoo!

Asal kau tau saja, kami memang sedang banyak presentasi dan laporan-laporan yang meminta untuk dibelai.

Dia bahkan tidak tidur hanya untuk mengerjakan laporannya.

Dan dia masih bisa khawatir padamu yang tidak kunjung memberi kabar.

Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Wonwoo ketika dia sibuk mengkhawatirkanmu dan dia justru mendengar berita jika kau tengah dalam masa pendekatan dengan seorang gadis?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Kalau kau memang sudah bosan dengan Wonwoo, katakan.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Kau keterlaluan. Sungguh.

Jika kau memang muak dengan segala kesibukkan Wonwoo, katakan padanya. Jangan mencari pelarian.

Sekarang semuanya sudah terlanjur begini.

Siapa yang menyesal? Kau.

Dan jika kau ingin kembali padanya, jalanmu tidak semulus dulu.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Kami juga ingin mendapatkan cinta Wonwoo hyung.

Agh Wonwoo hyung.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Kau mendesah?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Dasar otak mesum.

Aku tidak mendesah sialan.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Eunha?

Dia memang menggemaskan sih.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Tapi masih lebih menggemaskan Jihoonie baby.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Kau lebih menggemaskan, Seungkwan.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Wonwoo-ie lebih menggemaskan.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Apalagi saat dia tersenyum, tertawa.

Lucunya.

 **Lee Chan—**

Saat Wonwoo hyung merajuk juga menggemaskan sekali.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Saat dimana Wonwoo paling menggemaskan adalah saat dia makan es krim vanilla.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Saat lidahnya menjilat es krim.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Saat dia memasukkan es krim kedalam mulutnya.

Ugh.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Apalagi

Saat

Bibirnya

Ternodai

Es krim

Vanilla

Putih

Itu.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Damn.

Aku akan menraktir Wonwoo makan es krim besok.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Sialan.

Wonwoo terlalu menggemaskan.

Aku tidak kuat.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Wonwoo hyung memang orang paling menggemaskan yang pernah kukenal!

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Astaga.

Kenapa aku ikut membayangkan Wonwoo makan es krim?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Holi syit.

Jangan ikut-ikutan mereka Jisoo!

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Jisoo hyung, kau free tidak?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Kapan?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Sekarang.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Aku free.

Kenapa?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Sexy free and single.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Datang ke kedai biasanya.

Siapapun

Yang ingin datang.

Silahkan.

Sekarang juga.

Sudah ada aku, Junhui, Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Jihoon.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Dan ada Wonwoo.

Kami sedang berencana menraktir Wonwoo.

Hah, inikah berkah yang kau limpahkan pada hambaMu ini Tuhan?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Kalian menemui Wonwoo?

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Jihoonie baby daritadi bersama dengan Wonwoo.

Aku mengajaknya makan siang, dan Jihoonie baby datang bersama Wonwoo.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Lalu tiga makhluk mesum itu?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Biasa. Kami sedang berkumpul.

Masalah lelaki.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Kita semua lelaki.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Cerewet.

Pokoknya siapa saja yang free dan ingin melihat betapa menggemaskannya Wonwoo yang sedang makan es krim.

Datang saja ke Carots cafe.

Tidak pakai lama.

* * *

"Kenapa jadi ramai begini?" heran Wonwoo. Ia menatap tidak mengerti teman-temannya yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan senyum bodoh.

Mata Wonwoo bergerak mengabsen teman-temannya yang duduk melingkar.

Disebelah kirinya ada Junhui, lalu disebelah kanannya ada Seungcheol, dan Jisoo. Di hadapannya ada Seokmin, Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Lalu ada Mingyu di sebelah mereka.

"Jeonghan tidak bisa datang," celetuk Seungcheol setelah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seokmin penasaran.

"Ada kelas."

"Minghao, Vernon, dan juga Seungkwan tidak bisa datang. Ada tugas dan ada kelas. Chan juga, biasa, anak sekolah," tambah Junhui.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Won, kau mau es krim? Aku yang traktir," tawar Seungcheol.

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya, jarang sekali manusia satu ini menraktir. Wonwoo ingin menolak, namun sayang. Rezeki yang datang itu tidak boleh ditolak. Pamali.

Ia pun mengangguk—yang langsung disambut dengan senyum sukacita dari kawan-kawannya—kecuali Mingyu yang bermuka masam.

Seungcheol langsung memanggil pelayan dan memesan es krim vanilla ukuran sedang, sesuai dengan pesanan Wonwoo.

Begitu es krim itu pesanannya datang, mata Wonwoo langsung berbinar bahagia. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak makan es krim? Sepertinya sudah sangat lama karena akhir-akhir ini Wonwoo benar-benar tenggelam dengan tugas-tugasnya.

Wonwoo mengabaikan teman-temannya yang kini tengah menatapnya aneh. Masa bodoh, Wonwoo hanya peduli pada rasa manis dan dingin yang kini meleleh sempurna di mulutnya.

Ia tidak menyadari, bahwa dirinya kini terlihat begitu _menggemaskan_ dimata kawan-kawannya.

Wonwoo mengalihkan fokusnya dari es krim, ia menatap bingung Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang melongo menatapnya.

Apa yang salah?

Tidak ada. Hanya saja Wonwoo terlalu menggemaskan dengan keadaan dimana pemuda itu masih mengulum sendok es krimnya dengan bibir merah merona yang belepotan es krim vanilla.

Junhui dan Seungcheol yang berada disamping kanan-kiri Wonwoo gemas setengah mati. Jisoo dan Mingyu jangan ditanya—paras mereka memerah, entah karena apa. Sementara Seokmin sibuk memotret Wonwoo sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya ketika ia merasakan sudut bibir kanan dan kirinya dijilat dan dikecup singkat oleh dua manusia yang ada disisinya.

"Kalau makan jangan belepotan," itu Seungcheol yang bersuara.

"Seperti anak kecil saja," tambah Junhui.

Hening seketika melanda.

Namun, tidak lama, karena yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah—

"BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH WONWOO!"—ini Jihoon yang mengamuk, masih dengan Soonyoung yang shock disebelahnya.

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUHMU WEN JUNHUI!" –ini Mingyu yang murka, ia sudah dendam setengah mati pada pemuda Wen ini karena tempo hari ia sudah mencuri kecupan singkat di pipi mulus nan menggoda—mantan—pacarnya.

Jisoo mengusap kasar wajahnya—dalam hati ia sudah menyusun 1001 siksaan keji untuk dua makhluk biadab kelebihan hormon itu.

Sementara Seokmin, dia memandang horror ponselnya yang berhasil menangkap potret pengkhianatan yang telah dilakukan dua manusia itu.

"Mereka semua harus tau," gumam Seokmin, tangannya bergetar ketika ia mengirimkan foto laknat itu ke grup UGD.

Badai yang sesungguhnya akan terjadi setelah ini.

Ya. Pasti.

.

..

...

 **END**.

(Ugh, aku mau histeris bentar.)

(WONWOO KENAPA MAKIN HARI MAKIN IMUT SIH? AKUTU NGGA KUAT LIAT DIA MAKIN IMUT MANIS MENGGODA BEGITU. APALAGI KEMARIN PAS PERFORM HAPPINESS PUNYA SJ. OMG. HOMINA HOMINA. KYOODT BANGET. GAKUAT ADEK BANG. LEMAS. LULUH LANTAK HATI INI LIHAT KAMU SENYUM MANIS GITU JEON WONWOO-SSI.)

(udah ah, stop dulu bentar. Capek histeris aku. Pesona Wonwoo itu terlalu kuat sampe bisa menggoyahkan iman semeku. Ugh, pengen bawa dan iket dia dikasur.)

(Btw, terima kasih buat kemarin yang sudah baca karya ampasku ini. Sumpah, terharu :")

(Balesan review dikit buat yang tida login;

 **s** **aymyname** **:** yaampun, terima kasih, ikut seneng kalau kamu ketawa :") Padahal aku takut ini bakal jadi humor receh dan garing :") salahkan selera humorku yg recehnya kebangetan huhu. Btw ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka! Hehe.

 **guest:** wahaha. Dimataku Wonu itu adalah makhluk Tuhan yang pantas diperebutkan. Anak gadis kembang desa yang menaone. Karena Ming terlalu kardus, jadinya ya begitu (?) terima kasih sudah membaca, ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka! Hehe.)

(Sampai jumpa di grup selanjutnya! Ppyong~!)

(p.s: apa cmn aku manusia di muka bumi ini yang menganut aliran Harem!bottom Wonwoo?)

(p.s.s: HAPPY NEW YEAR! SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 20SEBONG! LUFLUF)


	3. Chapter 3

**Group Chat**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo?

Mungkin.

Yang pasti

AllxWonwoo

T

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC.

 _ **Tampilan chat. Sama sekali tidak ada narasi.**_

_**Maaf kalau membingungkan.**_

.

.

.

 **UGD (12)**

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Seseorang

Tahan aku

Tolong.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Ada apa denganmu hyung?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Tumben? Kau kenapa?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Hah?

Perasaan apa?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Perasaan untuk tidak membakar mereka hidup-hidup.

Atau paling tidak mengunci mereka berdua di dalam gereja.

Biar otak kotor mereka bisa kembali suci.

 **Kwon Sonyoung—**

Fagh.

Jangan mengungkit masalah itu hyung.

Aku juga emosi.

Dasar pengkhianat sialan.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Dasar pengkhianat sialan. (2)

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Dasar pengkhianat sialan. (3)

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Dasar pengkhianat sialan. (4)

 **Lee Chan—**

Dasar pengkhianat sialan. (5)

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Dasar pengkhianat sialan. (6)

 **Xu Minghao—**

Dasar pengkhianat sialan. (7)

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Dasar pengkhianat sialan. (8)

Sial. Aku ingin membunuh mereka berdua.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Heol, sang mantan yang tidak terima.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Jangan memancing emosiku, Boo Seungkwan.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Oke. Damai.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Guys.

Tolong.

Itu sudah seminggu berlalu.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Ya.

Itu sudah seminggu berlalu.

Dan kalian tetap dendam begini?

Menyimpan dendam itu tidak baik guys.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

LALU JIKA SUDAH SEMINGGU BERLALU KALIAN BISA DIMAAFKAN BEGITU SAJA?

DASAR OTAK MESUM

MANUSIA KELEBIHAN HORMON.

KALIAN BERDUA SUDAH MENYENTUH WONWOOKU!

 **Wen Junhui—**

Ji, ayolah. Maafkan kami.

Kau bahkan sudah memukul bokongku dengan gitar keramatmu itu.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Tiada maaf untukmu Wen Junhui.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Heh, dasar manusia dekil tidak tau sopan santun.

Kau belum puas merontokan rambutku?

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Belum.

Aku baru puas setelah membuatmu botak.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kau ini laki-laki bukan sih?

Seme bukan sih?

Kalau berkelahi jangan main jambak dong.

Potong saja yang menggantung diantara pahamu itu.

Memalukan.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

SIALAN WEN JUNHUI

 **Wen Junhui—**

JANGAN MENGUMPAT KEPADAKU SIALAN.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

APA? KAU TIDAK TERIMA?

 **Wen Junhui—**

KELAHI YUK?!

 _ **Choi Seungcheol sent a photo.**_

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Sialan kau Wen.

Kenapa hobimu suka sekali mencuri start sih?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Astaga.

Apalagi ini? Cobaan apalagi ini?

Sialan kau Wen Junhui.

Kenapa kau dekat-dekat begitu dengan Won-ie.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Sialan. Ekspresimu napsu sekali.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Mupeng.

Kelihatan sekali dari wajahnya kalau dia ingin menyosor Wonwoo hyung.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Guys.

Kenapa kalian selalu berprasangka buruk padaku?

Aku hanya membantu Wonwoo yang matanya perih karena kelilipan.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Apa ini bisa dipercaya?

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Kau bohong tidak?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Junhui tidak mungkin mengaku.

Mana ada maling mengaku, penjara penuh.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Sialan.

Kali ini aku benar-benar membantu Wonwoo tanpa unsur modus.

Percaya padaku kenapa sih?

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Aku tidak percaya. Pasti kau mengambil kesempatan.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Hehehe.

Sedikit sih.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Sumpah hyung, kali ini apalagi yang kau lakukan?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Aku mencium hidungnya.

Habisnya hidungnya menggemaskan begitu.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

SIALAN KAU WEN JUNHUI.

LIHAT SAJA NANTI. AKU AKAN MEMENGGAL KEPALAMU.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Fagh kau, Wen.

 _ **Vernon Chwe changed the group name into "RELAWAN BUNUH WEN JUNHUI"**_

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Bagus, Vernon.

Aku lebih suka nama grup yang ini.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Sialan kalian semua.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Kau yang lebih sialan.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

GUYS.

INI GAWAT.

CEPAT CEK GRUP INTI.

SUMPAH INI GAWAT.

SIAPA SAJA. TOLONG TELPON 911.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Lebay.

Apa sih?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

SUMPAH.

BENAR KATA SEUNGKWAN.

INI BENCANA. SIAPA SAJA YANG BELUM CEK GRUP INTI.

CEPAT LIHAT!

.-.-.

 **Seventeen alias unfaeda (13)**

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Aku ingin jadi seme.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Hyung, sehat?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Fagh. Kau bercanda kan hyung?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ingin jadi seme?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Sampai kapanpun, kau tidak akan bisa jadi seme, Won.

Sumpah.

Tidak akan pernah bisa.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Bahkan langit dan bumi akan menentangmu kalau kau jadi seme, Won.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Wonie hyung tidak usah jadi seme.

Biar Hao saja yang jadi semenya hyung.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Bagaimana bisa?

Kau bahkan lebih imut dariku, Hao.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Tidak!

Wonie hyung lebih manis, imut dan menggemaskan!

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

...

Aku ini tampan.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Tampan?

Ya.

Tampan.

Tapi lebih tampan aku.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

TTM.

Tampan Tapi Manis.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

TTMM.

Tampan Tapi Manis Menggoda.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

TTMG.

Tampan Tapi Manis Menggoda Gairah.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

TTMGL.

Tampan Tapi Manis Menggoda Gairah Lelaki.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Sialan kalian semua.

Sialan. Sialan. Sialan.

Chan, dimana kau?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Tumben mencari baby Dino?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Entah mengapa aku punya firasat buruk?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Firasat apa hyung?

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Biasanya firasat Jisoo hyung terbukti 99,99%

 **Wen Junhui—**

Wow, insting anak gereja memang beda.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Tentu saja beda.

Apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan anak setan sepertimu, Wen.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Anak setan jangan teriak anak setan dong hyung.

Malu sama bapak setan.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Kalian itu anak setan yang lepas dari neraka.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Dan kau ibu setan yang membiarkan anaknya kabur dari neraka.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Jihoon hyung ibu setan?

Bapaknya siapa?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Soonyoung bapak setannya.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

HAHAHAHA.

SOONYOUNG HYUNG BAPAK SETAN.

HAHAHA.

MUKA MIRIP MARMUT KEJEPIT BEGITU. TIDAK ADA GARANG-GARANGNYA.

MINGYU LEBIH COCOK JADI BAPAK SETAN

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Fagh.

Kenapa bawa-bawa aku?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Mingyu bapak setan?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Yup.

Kalian tidak lihat?

Kulitnya gelap begitu.

Gosong terpanggang.

Pasti karena terlalu lama terpanggang api neraka.

 **Wen Junhui—**

HAHAHAHAHA.

COCOK.

PANTAS.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Pfft.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Jihoonie baby ibu setan?

Mingyu bapak setan?

Terus Junhui dan Seungcheol hyung anak mereka?

Jadi, Seokmin, maksudmu adalah Jihoonie babyKU ena ena dengan Kim Dekil Mingyu hingga terlahirlah dua makhluk itu?

TERKUTUK KAU LEE SEOKMIN.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Pembodohan.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Wonu T_T

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Berisik, Kwon!

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Galak sekali.

Kucium baru tau rasa kau.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Najisun.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Cium = mati.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Cium Wonwoo berarti mati, begitu?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Ya.

Siapa yang berani cium Wonwoo sembarangan, rajam saja dia.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Jadi, kami semua boleh merajam orang yang dengan tidak tau dirinya mencium Wonwoo kan?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Tentu saja.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Err, Seungcheol hyung...

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Bersyukurlah kau Seokmin, aku tidak akan menyiksamu sekarang.

Sudah ada orang yang mengajukan diri untuk disiksa.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Berarti kami bisa merajammu, Seungcheol.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Kenapa kau ingin merajamku?

Yang harusnya dirajam dan disiksa itu kan Soonyoung.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Kok aku?

Aku kan belum cium Wonwoo.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Hyung, sumpah, sadarlah.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Belum?

KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENCIUM WONWOO HYUNG.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Ew.

Sepertinya Seungcheol hyung belum sadar.

Seseorang sadarkan dia.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Pembodohan.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Minggu pagi.

Kita akan ke apartemen Seungcheol.

Bawa properti sendiri-sendiri.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Ada acara apa?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Merajam Choi Seungcheol.

Dia bilang yang berani cium Wonwoo, orang itu harus dirajam.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Dan minggu lalu, Seungcheol hyung dengan tidak tau dirinya mencium Wonwoo hyung.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Kalau begitu double untuk Junhui.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Fagh.

Kenapa aku kena double?

 **Xu Minghao—**

Gege sudah dua kali mencium Wonu hyung.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kau juga kemarin habis mencium pipi mulus nan menggoda Wonwoo.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Tapi, Wonwoo hyung tidak marah.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Yang lain?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Aku tidak keberatan jika Wonwoo dicium oleh Hao.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Aku tidak keberatan jika Wonwoo dicium oleh Hao. (2)

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Aku tidak keberatan jika Wonwoo dicium oleh Hao. (3)

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Aku tidak keberatan jika Wonwoo dicium oleh Hao. (4)

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Aku tidak keberatan jika Wonwoo dicium oleh Hao. (5)

 **Wen Junhui—**

Fagh.

Ini pilih kasih namanya.

Memang apa bedanya aku dengan Hao?

Kan sama-sama mencium.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Jangan bandingkan dirimu dengan Hao, hyung.

Jelas beda.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Bagai langit dan bumi.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Hao itu polos.

Kau itu mesum tidak tertolong.

Otakmu itu isinya hanya hal-hal kotor.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Wow.

Apa-apaan ini.

Aku disudutkan secara tidak berperi kejunhuian.

Won, bantu aku.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Aku harus bantu apa?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Bantu aku membangun rumah tangga bersamamu.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Najisun.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Boleh. Kapan aku bisa membantumu?

 **Kim Mingyu—**

HYUNG!

KOK GITU!

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Wat de fagh.

Wonwoo hyung, seriusan?

 **Wen Junhui—**

HAHAHAHA.

AJU NAISEU.

KALAH KALIAN SEMUA. HAHAHA

DATANG YA KE PERNIKAHANKU DENGAN WONWOO.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Demn.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Tapi aku yang diatas ya, Jun?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Oh tentu.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Serius? Aku boleh yang diatas?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Woah akhirnya.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Wonwoo hyung...

Kau serius?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kau diatas terus juga tidak apa-apa.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Entah kenapa aku merasa jika pemikiran Junhui hyung dan Wonwoo hyung tentang 'atas' itu berbeda.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Berbeda bagaimana?

Maksud Wonwoo itu uke on top kan?

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Anju.

Sudah kuduga.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Dasar mesum kau hyung.

Kzl bat gua.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Mati kau, Wen Junhui.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kalau kau mati siapa yang akan menjadi suamimu?

Masa kau mau kembali ke pelukan Kim Mingyu?

Cari yang lain?

Tidak ada yang setampan diriku lho.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Bedebah.

Mati saja sana kau Wen Junhui.

Ada aku yang 1000 kali lebih tampan darimu.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Tentu saja Wonwoo akan memilih diriku.

Aku mengerti dirinya luar dalam.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Dia akan memilihku.

Aku bisa menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik.

Bisa membahagiakan Wonwoo lahir dan batin.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Wonwoo pasti memilihku.

Sudah pasti.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Percaya diri sekali kalian.

Apalagi kau, Soonyoung hyung. Kau kan sudah ada Jihoon hyung.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Jihoon istri pertama.

Wonwoo istri kedua.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Maruk.

Serakah.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Apa?

Jangan iri.

Jihoonie mengizinkanku punya istri dua asalkan itu dengan Wonwoo.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Serius?

Jihoon hyung rela gitu?

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Aku memang mengizinkan Soonyoung.

Siapa tau jika aku dan Wonwoo bisa menjadi istrinya kita berdua bisa menyusun rencana.

Rencana pembunuhan untuk Kwon Soonyoung.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Anju.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Anju. (2)

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Anju. (3)

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Anju. (4)

 **Wen Junhui—**

Anju. (5)

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Aku tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Biasa saja.

Jihoon kan memang sudah sadis dari lahir.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Aku turut berduka cita untukmu, Soonyoung hyung.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Kok kesel ya.

Jihoonie baby kok tega gitu sih sama aku.

Ntar kalau aku mati disiksa, siapa yang jadi ayah jagoan kecil kita?

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Ada aku.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Hah?

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Aku ayahnya, Wonwoo ibunya.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Mana ada ayah lebih kecil dan lebih imut dari ibunya?

Jelas aku yang jadi ayahnya lah.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Savage.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Sudahlah.

Sesama kaum bawah jangan berdebat begitu.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Sesama kaum bawah jangan berdebat begitu. (2)

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Sesama kaum bawah jangan berdebat begitu. (3)

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Sesama kaum bawah jangan berdebat begitu. (4)

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Aku kaum atas!

Aku ini seme!

Kenapa sih kalian tidak ada yang percaya?!

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Begini hyung, sebenarnya aku ingin jujur tapi aku takut melukai perasaanmu.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Katakan saja Seungkwan.

Aku tidak akan marah jika itu kau yang bilang.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Aku mencium bau-bau pilih kasih.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Tidak usah iri.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Halah, aku tau kau juga iri kan hyung.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Kau itu menggemaskan hyung.

Ya, mungkin ada beberapa orang yang menganggapmu seme.

Tapi sesungguhnya

Sifat dan wajahmu itu uke sekali.

Ukeable.

Pokoknya tidak bisa jadi seme.

TITIK!

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Kok kesal ya.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kan. Kubilang juga apa.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Sudahlah Won, terima saja kodratmu sebagai uke.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Uke jidatmu.

Aku bisa jadi seme!

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Hyung, jangan memaksakan kehendak.

Kalau kau jadi seme, siapa yang jadi ukenya coba?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Jihoonie?

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Absen.

Jangan libatkan aku dalam cita-citamu untuk jadi seme itu.

Aku tidak peduli.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Sialan.

Jeonghan hyung?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Tidak Won-ie.

Aku dengan berat hati harus menolak, karena sesungguhnya kau lebih pantas dibawahku.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Ew.

Padahal jika kalian bersama lebih terlihat seperti pasangan lesbi.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Apa bedanya?

Kita kan juga homo.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Anju.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Hyung, ayolah?

Mau ya? Ya?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Jangan merajuk Won.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Huft.

Kalau begitu, Jisoo hyung?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Apa Won-ie?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Jadi ukeku ya hyung?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Maaf, tapi hyung harus menolak.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Kenapa?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Karena itu menyalahi kodratmu sebagai uke, Won-ie.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

...

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Sudahlah, terima saja takdirmu hyung.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Mana bisa begitu.

Aku lelah jadi uke, selalu tersakiti.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Tersakiti bagaimana?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Ya mau bagaimana lagi.

Sakitnya hanya diawal kok Won, setelahnya kan juga enak.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Aku tidak mengerti. Maksudmu apa Jun?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Sialan.

Kau benar-benar makhluk mesum.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Bisa tidak, kau tidak berpikiran mesum tentang Wonwoo hyung sehari saja?

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Tampar bego ntar kebiasaan.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Aku ingin memukul kepalanya itu dengan gitarku.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kenapa aku selalu salah begini sih dimata kalian?

 **Xu Minghao—**

Kau memang salah hyung.

Kalau tidak salah tidak mungkin mereka semua marah padamu.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Hah, sudahlah.

Nasib orang ganteng mah gini.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Mati saja sana kau, Wen.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Mati saja sana kau, Wen. (2)

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Mati saja sana kau, Wen. (3)

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Sebaiknya kita ubah saja nama grup ini menjadi 'Anti Wen Junhui'.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Aku setuju.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Dan anti Kim Mingyu.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Anti Choi Seungcheol juga.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Padahal aku tidak bersalah.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Masih bisa bicara tidak bersalah rupanya.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Padahal sudah menyakiti Wonwoo hyung.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Padahal sudah membuat Wonwoo hyung menangis.

 **Lee Chan—**

Padahal sudah menampar Wonwoo hyung.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Padahal sudah selingkuh.

Yang begitu kau bilang tidak bersalah?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Chan-ie!

 **Lee Chan—**

Hai, Wonwoo hyung.

Ada apa?

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Kalian semua, ayolah T_T

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Chan, kau harus berhati-hati.

 **Lee Chan—**

Lho? Kenapa?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Chan, kau mau jadi ukeku ya?

Ya? Ya?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Ya, berhati-hati jangan sampai mau menuruti Wonwoo hyung yang entah habis terbentur apa ini.

 **Lee Chan—**

Hah?

Aku? Jadi ukenya Wonwoo hyung?

HAHAHA. Oops.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Anju, ketawa.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Anju, ketawa. (2)

 **Lee Chan—**

Maaf hyung, tapi aku tidak bisa jadi ukenya Wonwoo hyung.

Dilihat darimanapun aku lebih cocok jadi sememu.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Bocah bau kencur tidak usah ikutan memperebutkan Wonwoo deh.

 **Lee Chan—**

Kan aku punya hak yang sama?!

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Anak kecil tidak usah mikirin cinta deh. Itu ujian akhir diurus dulu.

 **Lee Chan—**

Orang tua tidak usah mikirin cinta deh. Itu tugas dari dosen diurus dulu.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Fagh.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Jangan mengumpat pada Baby Dino!

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Astaga. Aku tidak mengumpat padanya.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Jahat sekali. Kenapa tidak ada yang mau jadi ukeku sih?

Oh ya Mingyu.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Karena itu menyalahi kodratmu sebagai uke, hyung.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Ada apa hyung?

Ingin balikan?

Akan kuterima dengan senang hati.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Balikan jidatmu.

Mimpi saja terus.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Balikan jidatmu. (2)

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Balikan jidatmu. (3)

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Balikan jidatmu. (4)

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Balikan jidatmu. (5)

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Balikan jidatmu. (6)

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Balikan jidatmu. (7)

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Bilang saja kalau iri.

Kalian pasti iri kalau aku balikan dengan Wonwoo hyung kan?

Wonwoo hyung kok gitu sih T_T

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Mati saja sana, Kim.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Eunha apa kabar?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Mampus.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Mampus. (2)

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Kok menanyakan dia hyung.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Aku hanya penasaran dengan kabar kekasih barumu itu.

Oh ya, temannya mendatangiku. Katanya dia bosan karena Eunha terus merengek tidak bisa menghubungimu.

Cepat hubungi dia.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengannya.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Terus aku peduli?

Itu masalahmu dengannya.

Katakan padanya untuk berhenti merengek dan merecoki temannya.

Karena aku yang jadi korban!

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Hyung ayolah.

Aku minta maaf.

Maafkan aku ya?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Bodo amat.

Lebih kau bersama dengan perempuan itu daripada dia terus menggangguku hanya untuk menanyakanmu!

Argh. Menyebalkan.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Wonwoo hyung.

Kau cemburu ya?

Aku kan maunya hanya bersamamu hyung.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Cemburu jidatmu.

Terserahlah. Aku lelah.

 _ **Jeon Wonwoo left the group.**_

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Lho, kenapa malah Wonwoo yang left?

Seharusnya kan Mingyu.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Kok aku?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Terus siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?

Kau yang sudah membuat Wonwoo murka.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Bujuk sana.

 _ **Choi Seungcheol inivited Jeon Wonwoo to the group.**_

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Aku sudah mengundangnya.

Tinggal tunggu.

Tapi dia bilang sedang malas di grup kalau ada Mingyu.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Jadi, kita singkirkan saja Mingyu?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Wow. Aku suka ide Minghao kali ini.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Pergi sana kau dekil.

Wonwoo tidak mau masuk kalau ada kau.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Kalian kok jahat.

Tidak ada niat untuk membantuku baikan sama Wonwoo hyung?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Tidak.

Tidak untungnya juga buatku.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Sama seperti jawaban Junhui.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Sama seperti jawaban Junhui hyung.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Sama seperti jawaban Junhui. (2)

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Ayolah.

Kalian bantu aku.

Fagh.

Aku diblock Wonwoo hyung.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Mampus.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Sepertinya Wonwoo hyung sudah terlanjur membencimu.

 **Lee Chan—**

Hyung sih, sudah jahat pada Wonwoo hyung.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Wajar kalau Wonwoo benci pada si dekil itu.

Salah siapa sudah mencampakkan orang seperti Wonwoo.

Dasar kardus.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Kenapa kalian menilaiku seolah aku orang terjahat di dunia ini?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Kenyataannya seperti itu.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Dasar kardus.

Sudah dapat yang secantik Wonwoo hyung masih cari yang lain.

 _ **Wen Junhui sent a photo.**_

 **Wen Junhui—**

Lihat. Si Kim itu bahkan sudah menjerat mangsa baru.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Kau dapat foto itu darimana ge?

Kau menguntit Mingyu?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Demn.

Najjisun sekali aku menguntit si dekil itu.

Aku dapat dari grup kelas.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Itu bukannya Jeon Jungkook?

Jadi sekarang Mingyu dengan Jungkook?

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Cepat sekali move onnya.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Tidak heran sih.

Orang dia kardus.

Ada yang bening sedikit juga pasti langsung di embat.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Kalian ini kenapa selalu menyudutkanku sih?

Aku ingin rujuk dengan Wonwoo salah. Aku berusaha mencari yang lain juga salah.

Mau kalian itu apa?

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Suasana sudah memanas begini.

Aku angkat tangan. Aku sudah tidak ingin ikut campur lagi.

Tapi..

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Tapi apa Boo?

Kau akan terus mengikuti perkembangan gosip mereka?

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Bukan begitu.

Tapi aku akan tetap mendukung Wonwoo hyung untuk menemukan kebahagiaannya.

Wonwoo hyung berhak bahagia.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah kau menganggap Wonwoo hyung tidak bahagia bersamaku?

Begitu Boo Seungkwan?

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Aku beranggapan seperti itu. Kau sendiri yang menganggapnya seperti itu.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Sialan.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Jangan memojokkan Seungkwan.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Aku juga sependapat dengan Seungkwan.

Kita semua hanya ingin Won-ie bahagia.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Kuharap kau segera menghentikkan kebiasaanmu.

Seungcheol saja bisa tobat dari kekardusannnya.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Itu karena aku sudah bertemu dengan arti sesungguhnya dari cinta.

Dari seseorang bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

Asique.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Geli.

Perkataanmu menggelikan hyung.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Perkataanmu menggelikan hyung. (2)

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Sirik bilang saja.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Perkataanmu menggelikan hyung. (3)

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Hao, jangan ikut-ikut dua orang kurang waras itu.

Kau bisa tercemar.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Najis.

Seungcheol hyung najis.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Terima kasih sudah memujiku begitu, Ji.

 **Lee Chan—**

Seungcheol hyung kok miring ya?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Bocah bau kencur main monopoli saja sana, tidak usah ikut dalam obrolan orang dewasa.

 **Lee Chan—**

Ngomong-ngomong soal monopoli.

Aku penasaran dengan enaena.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Hah?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Apa coba hubungannya monopoli dengan ena-ena?

Ngigo nih bocah.

 **Lee Chan—**

Kok kalian jahat?!

Kemarin Jisoo hyung kan bilang kalau ena ena itu sejenis monopoli?

Tadi aku bertanya pada teman-temanku, dan mereka justru menertawaiku.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Ya Tuhan.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

HAHAHAHAHA.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Astaga Chan.

Lupakan kata-kata itu sekarang juga.

Belum saatnya kau mengetahui arti sesungguhnya dari ena ena.

 **Lee Chan—**

Lalu kapan aku bisa tau? Aku penasaran hyung TT

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Nanti. Kalau kau sudah lulus SMU.

Hyung akan beritau.

 **Lee Chan—**

Sungguh?

Kalau begitu aku akan bersabar!

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Aw. Bunda Jeonghan.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Jangan cuman menjelaskan hyung. Sekalian prakteknya dong.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Jangan cuman menjelaskan hyung. Sekalian prakteknya dong. (2)

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Jangan cuman menjelaskan hyung. Sekalian prakteknya dong. (3)

 **Xu Minghao—**

Jangan cuman menjelaskan hyung. Sekalian prakteknya dong. (4)

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Jangan cuman menjelaskan hyung. Sekalian prakteknya dong. (5)

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Jangan cuman menjelaskan hyung. Sekalian prakteknya dong. (6)

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Iya nanti sekalian praktek.

Baby Chan tinggal memerhatikannya saja ketika aku melakukannya dengan Wonwoo.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Dalam mimpimu.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Aku juga ingin melakukannya dengan Wonwoo hyungie.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Hao?

Kau...

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

HAO!

KENAPA KAU TERTULAR MESUMNYA JUNHUI?!

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Padahal kau juga agak mesum hyung.

Santai sajalah.

Mesum itu normal kok.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Mesum itu normal kok. (2)

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Mesum itu normal kok. (3)

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Mesum itu normal kok. (4)

Apalagi mesum ke Wonwoo.

Itu sangat normal.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Normal jidatmu.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Kalian semua memang mesum kalau bersangkutan dengan Wonwoo hyung.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Heh. Berkacalah, Kim.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Heh. Berkacalah, Kim. (2)

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Heh. Berkacalah, Kim. (3)

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Heh. Berkacalah, Kim. (4)

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Heh. Berkacalah, Kim. (5)

 **Xu Minghao—**

Heh. Berkacalah, Kim. (6)

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Heh. Berkacalah, Kim. (7)

 **Wen Junhui—**

HAHAHAHAHA.

HAHAHAHAHA. –Wonwoo

Aku ingin menertawai Chan tadi.

Sudah lewat jauh ternyata.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Jun, kau bersama dengan Wonwoo?

 _ **Wen Junhui sent a photo.**_

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Kau mencuri start lagi hyung?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Enak saja kalau ngetik.

Aku ada kelas dengan Wonwoo nanti.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Sungguh?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Ya.

3 jam lagi.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Sialan.

3 jam lagi itu masih lama.

Kau pasti punya niat terselubung.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Wow guys.

Kalian mulai lagi.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Kau pasti punya niat terselubung. (2)

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Entah kenapa aku jadi iri dengan Junhui hyung.

Dia satu kelas dengan Wonwoo hyung.

Dan bisa bermodus ria dengannya sesuka hati.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Sayang sekali aku memilih jurusan yang berbeda dengan mereka.

Andai dulu aku mengambil jurusan sama dengan Wonwoo.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Setidaknya gedung fakultasmu dan fakultasnya bersebelahan.

Aku?

Fakultasku dan fakultas kalian saja jauh.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Makanya jangan ambil jurusan teknik.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Daripada memikirkan gedung fakultas yang berjauhan, lebih baik kau pikirkan saja laporan praktikummu.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Sialan.

Hei, seharusnya kita disini menghakimi Junhui hyung.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Jangan menghakiminya.

Aku yang mendatanginya dan memintanya untuk menemaniku.

Aku hanya sedang sedikit penat?

-Wonwoo

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Kenapa tidak mendatangiku?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kau sedang sibuk, hyung.

Aku tau kalian semua sedang sibuk dengan tugas.

Aku hanya tidak ingin menganggu.

Dan satu-satunya yang menganggur adalah Junhui.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Kenapa kau begitu istriable, Won?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Kenapa kau begitu istriable, Won? (2)

 **Xu Minghao—**

Kenapa kau begitu istriable, Won? (3)

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Kenapa kau begitu istriable, Won? (4)

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Kenapa kau begitu istriable, Won? (5)

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Kenapa kau begitu istriable, Won? (6)

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Kenapa kau begitu istriable, Won? (7)

 **Lee Chan—**

Kenapa kau begitu istriable, Won? (8)

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Kenapa kau begitu istriable, Won? (9)

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Kenapa kau begitu istriable, Won? (10)

 **Wen Junhui—**

Sialan.

Bukan istriable.

Tapi suamiable.

-Wonwoo.

* * *

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?" heran Junhui.

Pasalnya, Wonwoo sedari tadi memainkan ponselnya sembari tersenyum sendiri. Entah apa yang dilihat pemuda manis itu, tapi Junhui memiliki firasat bahwa Wonwoo tengah sibuk dengan _group chat_ mereka.

"Mereka lucu," balas Wonwoo. Ia mengembalikan ponsel Junhui pada pemiliknya dan mulai menyantap _cheese burgernya._

Junhui hanya bergumam menanggapi. Namun matanya tak lepas dari Wonwoo. Dari wajah manisnya yang seringkali berekspresi datar.

Junhui tidak bohong ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Wonwoo—benar-benar menyukainya. Mungkin ia baru menyadarinya ketika mereka berdua mulai memasuki dunia perkuliahan. Dimana ia satu jurusan dengan Wonwoo, dan begitu banyak kakak kelas mereka yang menggoda Wonwoo.

Yang sayangnya saat itu Wonwoo sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Mingyu.

Junhui menyesal—tentu saja—kenapa ia tidak cepat menyadari perasaan sukanya. Seandainya saat itu ia menyadarinya, mungkin Wonwoo tidak akan bersedih seperti saat ini kan?

"Sudah bisa tersenyum?" tanya Junhui.

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Bisa. Aku kan dari dulu bisa tersenyum bodoh."

Junhui tergelak, ia mengacak surai lembut Wonwoo yang dihadiahi dengan pukulan ringan oleh empunya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang tersenyum. Masih galau karena Mingyu?"

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti. Aku ini terlalu datar ya? Sehingga Mingyu bosan denganku?" lesu Wonwoo.

Junhui menyentil dahi Wonwoo, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata rubah yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Kau itu memang datar, tidak jago membuat lelucon, bermulut tajam, dan banyak keburukanmu yang lainnya," ucap Junhui dengan entengnya—tidak peduli bahwa Wonwoo sudah mengangkat nampannya dan hendak memukulkannya pada Junhui.

"Tapi nyatanya banyak orang yang suka—jatuh cinta padamu bukan? Semua di group chat Seventeen mencintaimu, Won."

"Tapi kupikir itu hanya candaan kalian? Lagipula Soonyoung sudah dengan Jihoon, Seungkwan dengan Vernon?" elak Wonwoo. Nampan yang tadinya hendak dilemparkannya disimpan kembali diatas meja.

Junhui menghela napas, tatapan matanya jatuh pada sepasang mata Wonwoo yang menatapnya tak mengerti, "Sebenarnya ini rahasia diantara kami semua, mereka memutuskan bersama atas dasar cinta padamu dan sama-sama patah hati karena kau sudah bersama Mingyu. Vernon memang sudah bisa menghilangkan cinta romantisnya itu padamu dan beralih 100% pada Seungkwan. Tapi Soonyoung dan Jihoon? Mereka bahkan masih menyimpan separuh hati mereka untukmu."

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Junhui menghela napas.

"Jangan merasa bersalah, aku memberitahumu bukan untuk melihatmu merasa bersalah. Itu perasaan mereka, suka-suka mereka ingin jatuh hati pada siapa dan diapakan perasaan itu. Kau sebaiknya bersikap biasa saja seperti sebelumnya," jelas Junhui, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Wonwoo.

Junhui mengulas senyum, ia mengusap surai Wonwoo penuh kasih sayang.

"Mingyu sudah melepaskanmu, kau harus belajar membuka hatimu untuk orang lain. Karena aku disini menawarkan hatiku sepenuhnya untukmu."

Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bersemu mendengar ucapan Junhui.

Sialan Junhui dan mulut buayanya—umpat Wonwoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **END**.

(Ziyal. Aku akhir-akhir dimabuk Wonhui. What should I do? TT. Hasrat ingin membuat threesome Mingyu-Wonwoo-Junhui semakin tidak bisa ditahan TT)

(Junhui udah ngegas, enaknya selanjutnya siapa? Seungcheol? Atau yang lain? WAHAHAHA.)

(Udah ada yg liat postingan tentang visual Seventeen di Pann? Disitu ada netizen yang nyebut Wonwoo itu cantik khas Asia. Fagh. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang nyebut Wonwoo cantik—seluruh umat manusya sekarang sudah sependapat WAHAHA. Btw, aku baca itu di OA Line tentang Seventeen :'D)

(Terima Kasih buat kalian semua yg sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview group chat unfaeda ini. Aku senang, bener2 seneng sampai terharu gini TT)

(Sampai bertemu di group chat selanjutnya!)

(p.s: kalau misalnya aku buat personal chat mereka gimana? Misalnya Pcannya Wonwoo sama Junhui gitu. Buat selingan aja sih (?) gimana gimana? :'D)


	4. Chapter 3,5

**Group Chat**

 **Bonus Chapter 1**

 **Personal Chat**

Wen Junhui x Jeon Wonwoo

T

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC.

 _ **Tampilan chat. Sama sekali tidak ada narasi.**_

_**Maaf kalau membingungkan.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wen Junhui—**

Won, aku ada pertanyaan.

Kau harus jawab pokoknya.

 **Jeon Wonwoo —**

Pertanyaan apa?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Berat, berat apa yang menyenangkan?

 **Jeon Wonwoo —**

Hah? Apa?

Memangnya ada?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Ada.

Cepat tebak.

Masa kau tidak tau? Dasar payah.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Sialan.

Berat emas?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Hah?

Berat emas? Apa itu?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?

Mana aku tau.

Kan hanya kau yang tau, bodoh.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Oh iya. Hehe.

Lupa.

Menyerah?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Hm. Iya.

Apa memangnya?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Beratda dipelukanmu mengajarkanku apa artinya kenyamanan.

Kesempurnaan cinta.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Jun.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Ada apa sayang?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Sehat?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Sangat sehat.

Apalagi dengan adanya dirimu disampingku.

Aku selalu merasa diriku sangat sehat.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Astaga.

Tolong. Jangan mulai lagi.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Tapi aku ingin memulainya.

Memulai kisah kita berdua.

Yang diawali dengan nama kita di buku nikah.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Baiklah.

Sepertinya kau sudah mulai gila.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Iya. Aku sudah mulai gila.

Gila karenamu.

Won.

Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sayang?

Jeon Wonwoo?

Hei, jangan hanya diread.

Oke, baiklah. Aku tadi hanya bercanda.

Balas pesanku.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Apa?

berisik.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Untung cantik.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Aku ini tampan, sialan.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Terserahmu saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin bertanya lagi.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Bertanya apa?

Kuharap kali ini kau serius.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Aku selalu serius.

Apalagi tentang perasaanku padamu.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Tolong jangan salahkan aku jika setelah ini aku hanya membaca chatmu.

Bye, Jun.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Astaga Won.

Aku bercanda. Hanya bercanda.

Jadi balas pesanku.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Ya. Baiklah. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?

Wahai tuan Wen Junhui yang terhormat.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kau tau aplikasi Path kan?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Aku tau.

Lalu?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Apa kau tau istilah meminta gambar disana?

Ah, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?

Pokoknya meminta foto atau gambar begitu.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Maksudmu?

Oh tunggu sebentar.

Maksudmu pap?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kenapa kau justru balik bertanya padaku, mam.

Kan aku bertanya padamu.

Jawab dulu dong mam.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Demi Tuhan, Wen Junhui.

Jangan salahkan aku kalau besok aku mencekikmu.

Jangan panggil aku mam.

Aku bukan mamamu.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Tapi kau calon mama dari anak kita nanti, Won.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Terserah.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Terserah berarti iya?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Jangan bahas itu.

Atau kau mau _masa depan_ mu berakhir terpotong-potong?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Astaga.

Ngilu.

Baik, ini pertanyaan terakhir.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Apa?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kakimu baik-baik saja?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Sumpah, semakin lama kau semakin aneh.

Kakiku baik-baik saja. Masih dua.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Syukurlah baik-baik saja.

Bisa jalan?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Jalan? Bisa.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Asique.

Besok sabtu kita jalan ya Won.

Kau tidak bisa menolak.

Kau sudah mengiyakannya.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Hah?

Maksudmu?

Jangan seenaknya membuat janji.

Kapan aku mengiyakan?

Astaga.

Sialan kau Wen Junhui. Aku membencimu.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Ya. Ya.

Aku juga mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo.

Jadi, sampai jumpa besok sabtu?

Jangan lupa dandan yang manis ya.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Terkutuklah kau, Wen Junhui.

.

.

.

 **Personal chat; Junhui x Wonwoo.**

 **End.**

 **(** Hai gaes, bawa bonus chap nih. Wonhui. Wahaha. Masih buat pemanasan nih. Group chatnya akan update akhir pekan nanti. Jangan lupa baca ya!)

(maaf singkat, ini bikin secara kilat, idepun datang secara kilat. Dan gombalannya pun gombalan lama—heran, padahal aku jago ngegombal, tapi pas diketik kesini semuanya ambyar.)

(yasudahlah. Semoga kalian terhibur ya! Jangan lupa baca dan review~ :'D )

(ps: aku bikin acc meme svt—lebih tepatnya acc fakechat gitu di ig. Ayo follow buat kalian yang berminat aja, sebeuntin. Fakeu wehehe :'D )


	5. Chapter 4

**Group Chat**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo?

Mungkin.

Yang pasti

AllxWonwoo

T

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya Seventeen adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai. OOC.

 _ **Tampilan chat. Sama sekali tidak ada narasi.**_

_**Maaf kalau membingungkan.**_

.

.

.

 **Seventeen alias unfaedah (13)**

 **Lee Chan—**

Lapor!

Lee Chan hari ini sudah bertambah dewasa!

Sudah bukan anak bayi lagi!

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Laporan diterima!

Tapi, kau akan tetap jadi bayiku.

Unch, baby Dino.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Pfft.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Sudahlah, nasibmu memang tidak akan bisa berubah.

Bayi ya bayi saja.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Tidak usah sok tambah dewasa gitu.

 **Lee Chan—**

Jeonghan hyung, mereka berdua mulai membully ku lagi TT

 **Wen Junhui—**

Apanya yang bertambah dewasa kalau masih suka mengadu ke Jeonghan hyung begitu.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Halah. Sok dewasa.

Begitu saja sudah mengadu.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Ya!

Berhenti membully baby Dinoku!

Dia sudah bertambah dewasa.

 _ **Lee Chan sent a picture.**_

 **Lee Chan—**

Bully saja aku sepuas kalian.

Yang penting aku mendapatkan hadiah.

Hadiah yang paling kalian inginkan :p

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Tiket kencan?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Tiket kencan dengan siapa itu?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Tiket kencan dengan Jeon Wonwoo?

Siapa yang memberimu?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Dimana belinya?

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Cih, sok bertanya dimana belinya.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Aku yang memberikannya pada Chan.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Apa sih Jihoon?

Kau ini sinis sekali.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Aku memang memberikan tiket kepada Chan sih.

Cuman seingatku tidak ada tulisan kencannya begitu.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Jadi?

Kesimpulannya adalah Chan menambahkan kata kencan?

 **Lee Chan—**

Habisnya tulisannya adalah 'Tiket menghabiskan satu hari penuh bersama Jeon Wonwoo'.

Kupikir itu sama artinya dengan kencan?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kau kenapa memberikan tiket seperti itu pada anak kecil sih, Won?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Aku bingung ingin memberikan Chan apa.

Dan aku hanya kepikiran itu.

Lagipula Chan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi.

Chan sudah lulus, dan sekarang ia bertambah tua.

 **Lee Chan—**

Aku menyayangimu Wonwoo hyung!

Pokoknya kau yang terbaik!

Muah!

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Heh.

Anak kecil sudah main muah-muah.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Pipis saja belum lurus.

Sudah muah-muah.

 **Lee Chan—**

Bilang saja kalian berdua iri.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

/hanya menonton/

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

/hanya menonton/ (2)

 **Lee Jihoon—**

/hanya menonton/ (3)

 **Lee Seokmin—**

/hanya menonton/ (4)

 **Xu Minghao—**

/hanya menonton/ (5)

Ngomong-ngomong, tumben Soonyoung hyung dan Seokmin tidak ribut?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Aku juga cukup penasaran.

Tumben dua orang itu tidak _nyampah._

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Aku ada kelas bung.

Kalian rindu padaku ya?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Dalam mimpimu.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Aw, kau ternyata sampai memimpikanku begitu hyung.

Aku jadi terharu.

Tapi maaf, hatiku sudah tertambat pada Wonwoo hyung.

Muah.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Apa sih.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Eh ada Wonwoo hyung.

Hai hyung :*

 **Xu Minghao—**

Geli.

Emoticonnya.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Emoticonmu.

Main cium saja.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Kau mau aku cium?

Sini, akan kucium kau juga, Mingyu :*

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Ini Seokmin yang sudah semakin gila, atau chatnya dibajak sih?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Dibajak? Chat ini bukan sawah, Won.

Kenapa harus dibajak segala?

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Heuh, melawak hyung?

Tidak lucu tuh.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Sialan kau, Boo Seungkwan.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Aku tidak melihat Jisoo hyung.

Dia ada kelas juga?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Untuk apa mencari Jisoo hyung.

Kan sudah ada aku, Won ;)

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Apa sih, Jun.

Bosan aku melihatmu setiap hari.

Setiap saat.

Setiap waktu.

Apa kau tidak bosan bertemu aku terus?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Tentu saja tidak.

Justru aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari.

Bertemu dengan bidadari surga sepertimu ;)

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Menyesal aku sudah mengenalmu.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Jangan berkata seperti itu padaku, Won.

Kau melukai hati rapuhku.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Geli hyung. Geli.

Kau tidak pantas bertingkah seperti itu.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Junhui ge kenapa sih?

Kebanyakan nonton drama ya?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Diam kalian berdua.

Kalian ini mana tau arti dari romantis yang sesungguhnya.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Romantis jidatmu.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Romantis jidatmu. (2)

Romantisan juga aku.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Itu kulit dicerahkan dulu.

Baru boleh ngaku romantis.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Apa coba hubungannya romantis dengan kulit seksiku.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Tidak ada.

Seperti kau dan Wonwoo.

Tidak ada hubungan.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Sialan.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

HAHAHA.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

HAHAHA. (2)

Ups, kelepasan.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Kok jahat ya.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Sudahlah, jangan dengarkan mereka, Ming.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Tumben kau membelaku, hyung?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Judes salah.

Marah salah.

Baik salah.

Aku harus bagaimana?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Jadi pendampingku saja.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Jadi ibu dari anak-anakku saja.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Jadi tulang rusukku saja.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Jadi jantung hatiku saja.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Jadi tujuan hidupku saja.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Jadi pelengkapku saja.

 **Lee Chan—**

Jadi hadiahku saja hyung.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Heh.

Apa maksudmu dengan jadi hadiah itu, Chan?

Mesum kau.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Baru saja bertambah usia setahun.

Sudah mesum saja kau ini.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Kau masih terlalu cepat untuk mesum seperti itu, Chan.

 **Lee Chan—**

Mesum bagaimana sih?

Wonwoo hyung kan memang sudah menawarkan dirinya menjadi hadiahku?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Menjadi hadiahmu?

Wonwoo dipasangi pita merah dan dimasukkan kedalam kotak hadiah begitu?

Wow. Aku mau juga.

Won, nanti kalau aku ulang tahun begitukan juga ya.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Demi Tuhan.

Kapan pikiran kalian bertiga itu bersih dari hal-hal yang berbau mesum begitu?

Bertaubatlah wahai manusia.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Ramai sekali.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Malas sekali aku memberimu hadiah, Wen.

Jisoo hyung. Kau kemana saja?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Ada rapat organisasi tadi.

Tumben mencariku, Won-ie?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Tidak apa.

Heran saja, tumben tidak muncul.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Ku kira kau merindukanku.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Mimpi saja terus.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Apa?

Setidaknya aku dicari Won-ie saat tidak kelihatan di grup?

Kau? Tidak muncul di grup?

Kami sudah berpesta.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Pfft.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Kau tidak mencariku, Won?

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Kau tidak mencariku, Won? (2)

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Kalian sedang ada kelas.

Dan kalian sudah memberiku kabar, tanpa kuminta.

Buat apa aku tanya?

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Ow ow.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Apaan kau bule.

Ow ow tidak jelas.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Wow, calm down hyung.

Aku tidak bermaksud apapun.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Awas saja kau bermaksud untuk mengejekku.

Kupukul kepalamu dengan gitar.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Mengejekmu bagaimana hyung?

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Diam sajalah, Hansol.

Jihoon sedang PMS.

Aku sudah jadi korban.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

PMS?

Aku bukan perempuan, sialan.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Calm, Ji, calm.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Calm, jidatmu.

Besok temani aku, Won.

Aku sedang alergi dengan Kwon Soonyoung.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Omaigadeu.

Apa lagi salahku my baby Jihoon?

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Jangan panggil aku baby!

Aku bukan babymu.

Seokmin tuh babymu.

 **Lee Chan—**

Tidak bisa!

Besok Wonwoo hyung itu punyaku!

 **Wen Junhui—**

Enak saja anak ini.

Sudah main cap Wonwoo punyanya.

 **Lee Chan—**

Bilang saja kalau kau iri hyung.

Lagipula besok aku akan menggunakan hadiah dari Wonwoo hyung.

Tiket kencan. Yuhu~

 **Wen Junhui—**

Sialan.

Aku akan memberimu hadiah juga kalau begitu.

 **Lee Chan—**

Sungguh?

Hadiah apa hyung?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Boneka santet.

 **Lee Chan—**

Jeonghan hyung TT

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

WEN JUNHUI! BERANI KAU MENYAKITI MY BABY DINO, AKAN KUPOTONG MASA DEPANMU!

 **Wen Junhui—**

Jeonghan hyung _fast respon_ sekali kalau menyangkut Chan.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kau memotong masa depanku, nanti aku tidak bisa menganukan Wonwoo bagaimana?

Kasihan, nanti Wonwoo sedih.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Chan kan anaknya.

Jadi mungkin sudah ada radarnya.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Anju. Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa dalam pertengkaran rumah tangga kalian, Jihoon hyung.

Anju (2)

Mesum sekali kau Junhui hyung.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Mesum jangan teriak mesum.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Mesum jangan teriak mesum. (2)

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Kalian bertiga itu mesum hyung.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Kau juga mesum.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Aku tidak bisa, Ji.

Aku sudah terlanjur ada janji dengan Chan.

Aku tidak mungkin mengingkarinya.

Dan untuk kalian semua, kalian itu mesum.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Aku tidak mesum, hyung.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Aku juga tidak mesum, hyung.

 **Lee Chan—**

WAH. KAU YANG TERBAIK WONWOO HYUNG.

AKU JADI TIDAK SABAR MENUNGGU BESOK.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Kau yang paling mesum, Kim Mingyu.

Kalau Minghao, aku percaya kalau Hao tidaklah mesum.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku Wonie hyung!

 **Wen Junhui—**

Ppfft.

Aku mencium adanya bau-bau pilh kasih disini.

Tapi tak apa, karena aku bukan korbannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Won.

Bukannya besok kita ada kelas?

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Kelas jidatmu.

Besok kita libur bodoh.

 **Lee Chan—**

Bilang saja Junhui hyung ingin merusak kencanku dengan Wonwoo hyung.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Sialan kau bocah.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Peraturan pertama.

Dilarang mengumpat.

Terutama pada BABY DINO dan WONWOO.

Paham, Wen Junhui?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Sangat memahaminya, Yang Mulia Yoon Jeonghan.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Bagus.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Pfft.

STU.

 **Xu Minghao—**

STU? Apa itu hyung?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Seme Takut Uke.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Sialan.

Aku bukannya takut, aku hanya menghormati.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Halah, alasan.

Kau kan takut pada Jihoon hyung.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Siapa yang Uke hah?

Kau mau masa depanmu dipotong, Seungcheol?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kau juga takut pada Jihoon, sialan.

Jangan berlagak berani.

Baru lihat gitarnya saja kau sudah ngompol.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Anju.

Ngilu.

Aku hanya bercanda, oke?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Sendirinya juga takut.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Sendirinya juga takut. (2)

 **Xu Minghao—**

Sendirinya juga takut. (3)

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Sendirinya juga takut. (4)

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Sendirinya juga takut. (5)

Fagh, Wen Junhui.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Dasar dekil tidak sopan.

Panggil aku hyung!

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Najis memanggilmu hyung.

Tidak sudi.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Wah.

Mulai berani dia.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Apa?

Tidak terima?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kelahi yuk?

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Ayo.

Siapa takut?

 **Xu Minghao—**

Kalian ini kenapa tidak bisa akur?

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Wen Junhui vs Kim Mingyu.

Siapakah yang akan menang?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Aku pegang Junhui.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Aku pegang Mingyu hyung.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Sebagai sesama anggota Lelaki Tangguh, aku pegang Junhui hyung.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Sebagai sesama anggota Lelaki Tangguh, aku pegang Junhui. (2)

Yang kalah traktir ayam goreng depan kampus.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Oke. Diterima.

Jun, jangan sampai kalah.

Awas kalau kalah, kupotong habis itumu.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Fagh.

Kalian memang teman busuk.

Bukannya membantuku malah taruhan.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Kami membantumu, bung.

Dengan begini kami memberimu motibasi untuk menang dari Mingyu.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Motivasi bodoh.

Nulis saja tidak lulus.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Typo hyung.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Jadi, pendukung Wen Junhui ada tiga, dan Kim Mingyu ada satu.

Manakah yang akan menang?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Jelas akulah.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Besar kepala.

Jelas aku.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Yang benar besar tytydnya.

Bukan kepalaku yang besar.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

WEN JUNHUI. MULUT SIALANMU ITU MEMANG TIDAK PUNYA FILTER YA?!

BERANI BICARA VULGAR LAGI KU ROBEK MULUTMU.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Tapi hyung.

Aku tidak bicara.

Aku hanya mengetik?

Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkan mulutku yang tidak berdosa ini?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

APA?!

KAU BERANI MEMBANTAHKU?

SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP?!

 **Wen Junhui—**

Ampun.

Aku tidak membantahmu hyung.

Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku salah.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Jadi sekarang Wen Junhui vs Kim Mingyu vs Yoon Jeonghan?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Tidak. Tidak.

Ini 1 on 1 antara aku dengan Kim dekil Mingyu.

Demi Wonwoo.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Demi Wonwoo hyung.

Persiapkan dirimu untuk kalah, Wen Junhui.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Cih.

Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Dekil.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Jadi, kapan kalian duelnya?

Aku mau nonton.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Aku juga mau ikut nonton.

 **Lee Seokim—**

Aku juga.

Aku tidak akan melewatkan pertarungan ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalian bertarung bagaimana?

Adu jotos?

Atau adu pedang?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Najis adu pedang.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Najis adu pedang. (2)

Duel kami adalah...

 **Wen Junhui—**

Main ular tangga.

1 on 1.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Menyesal aku mendukungmu.

Menyesal aku menjadi temanmu.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Apa?

Salahku apa lagi?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Main ular tangga.

Tidak manly sekali.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Terus apa?

Adu jotos?

Aku tidak mau wajahku bonyok.

Ini aset berharga bung.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Aku tidak mau wajahku bonyok. (2)

Ini aset berharga bung. (2)

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Daripada kalian berdua ribut bertengkar begitu.

Kenapa tidak jadian sekalian?

Kalian cocok kok.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Pfft.

HAHAHA.

IYA KENAPA TIDAK JADIAN SAJA KALIAN BERDUA?

COCOK KOK KALIAN.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

COCOK KOK KALIAN. (2)

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Aku geli sih.

Tapi boleh juga.

Junhui x Mingyu.

Siapa yang jadi atasnya?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Najisun.

Mending aku jomblo sampai mati daripada dengan si dekil itu.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Kau pikir aku doyan padamu?

Najis.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Awas. Dari benci jadi cinta.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Fagh.

Tidak akan.

Lagipula, aku kan sudah punya kau, Wonwoo sayang :*

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Najis, Jun.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Mampoes.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Dalem.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Iya. Dalem.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Sedalem anu Wonwoo.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Sok tau kau hyung.

Seperti sudah pernah mengukur anu Wonwoo.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Kalau memang aku sudah pernah.

Kau mau apa?

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Mustahil.

Aku yang pacarnya saja belum pernah.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Mantan.

Kau cuman mantannya sekarang, Min.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Sialan.

 **Jeon Wonwoo—**

Mati saja kalian semua.

Bye.

* * *

 **UGD (12)**

 _ **Boo Seungkwan sent a picture.**_

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Kepada petinggi UGD!

Agen Boo Seungkwan melapor!

Kemarin sabtu aku melihat Wen Junhui mencuri start lagi.

Dia jalan-jalan dengan target.

Laporan selesai!

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Laporan diterima!

Kerja bagus agen Boo Seungkwan.

Sekarang, dimana si tersangka?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Fagh.

Sialan kau Boo Seungkwan.

Darimana kau dapat foto itu?

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Dilihat dari posenya.

Sepertinya Junhui sudah bernapsu sekali ya pada Wonwoo?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Hai Soon, kelasmu sudah selesai?

Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah sebagai sesama anggota Lelaki Tangguh kau harusnya membelaku?

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Sudah. Baru saja.

Apa kau lupa jika aku juga salah satu petinggi UGD?

Tidak ada pengampunan untukmu.

Bodo amat.

Ini masalah hati bung.

Masalah Wonwoo.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Dari percakapan diatas, aku bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Persahabatan kita hanya sebatas Jeon Wonwoo.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Kita semua ini sahabat kok.

Tapi beda ceritanya kalau sudah menyangkut Wonwoo.

Kalian semua itu saingan.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Aku setuju dengan Seungcheol.

Kita sahabat, tapi saingan kalau sudah menyangkut Won-ie.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Inilah yang dinamakan Tim Pejuang Cinta Wonwoo.

Salut sekali.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Maaf, tapi bukankah setiap pengkhianat itu ada hukumannya?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Jadi, hukuman apa yang cocok untuk Junhui hyung ya?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Sialan kalian semua.

Bilang saja iri karena tidak bisa mengajak Wonwoo jalan-jalan berdua.

Aku bisa mengajaknya saja itu sudah perjuangan.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Kau pakai mantra apa?

Wonwoo mana mau liburan diajak main keluar.

 **Lee Chan—**

Tapi, besok Wonwoo hyung libur, dan dia mau keluar bersamaku.

Apa ini tandanya Wonwoo hyung itu...

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Naksir padamu?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Chan, bukan maksudku ingin menghancurkan harapanmu.

Tapi Wonwoo yang sudah membuat hadiah itu untukmu, jadi ya? Begitulah.

Intinya, jangan berharap.

Sakit kalau jatuh.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Aw.

Tumben kau agak waras hyung?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Mungkin ini efek karena sudah makan siang bersama Wonwoo?

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Kalian makan siang bersama?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Yap.

Kami tidak sengaja bertemu dihalte tadi.

Sekalian saja makan siang bersama.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Pengkhianat.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Hei bung, ini bukan pengkhianatan.

Ini namanya usaha untuk menjadi lebih dekat.

Makanya kalian juga ikut berjuang.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Nah.

Aku setuju dengan Seungcheol hyung.

Kita tidak berkhianat bung.

Ini salah satu usaha kita.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus menegaskan sekali lagi.

Apa yang disebut pengkhianatan.

Pertama dan yang paling harus ditaati oleh semua member.

Dilarang cium-cium, peluk-peluk Wonwoo.

Baca dan ingat itu baik-baik, Wen Junhui.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kenapa hanya aku?

Seungcheol hyung juga sering mencuri kecup dari Wonwoo.

Dan juga sejak kapan kau jadi galak begini, Soon?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Mungkin ini efek bertengkar dengan Jihoon hyung?

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Kau apakan lagi mereka, Seok?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Kok aku hyung?

Aku bahkan tidak tau apa salahku pada mereka?

 **Xu Minghao—**

Kau kan terlalu dekat dengan Soonyoung hyung. Jadi mungkin?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Wow, bung.

Tahan pikiran negatifmu.

Aku dekat dengan Soonyoung hyung juga karena kami sesama anggota Lelaki Tangguh.

Lagipula hatiku hanya untuk Wonwoo hyung.

Asique.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Jijique.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Halah. Sirik saja kau, hyung.

Lagipula mungkin Jihoon hyung ngambek karena Wonwoo hyung menolak ajakannya jalan besok?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Lalu apa hubungannya, idiot?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Tidak ada sih.

Sama sepertimu dan Wonwoo hyung, tidak ada hubungan.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Woi. Copas anju.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Sesukaku dong hyung?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Bodo amat anju.

Debat saja kalian sampai aku dan Wonwoo menikah.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Dalam mimpimu, Wen Junhui.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Apa lagi masalahmu Kim Mingyu?

Mau duel lagi?

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Jika yang kalian maksud dengan duel itu main ular tangga.

Tolong guys, hentikan.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Seseorang tolong pisahkan mereka.

Aku sudah bosan melihat mereka bertengkar.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Hei, ini tidak ada yang berminat membahas Chan yang akan pergi dengan Wonwoo besok?

 **Lee Chan—**

Kenapa harus dibahas segala?

Besok aku hanya akan kencan dengan Wonwoo hyung.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Dengar Chan.

Kau ini masih kecil. Masih dibawah umur.

Mana paham acara kencan-kencan begitu?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Sejujurnya aku lebih tenang jika Chan yang pergi dengan Wonwoo.

Bukan Seungcheol, Junhui, Seokmin ataupun Soonyoung.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu khawatir.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Aku pun begitu.

 **Vernon Chwe—**

Paling acaranya jadi seperti acara jalan-jalan ibu dan anak.

 **Lee Chan—**

Enak saja. Aku akan membuat kencan yang berkesan untuk Wonwoo hyung.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Coba saja kalau bisa.

Paling tidak bisa menyaingiku yang romantis ini pada Wonwoo hyung.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Pfft.

Romantisan juga aku.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Orang mesum yang pikirannya hanya selangkangan saja sepertimu mana bisa romantis.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Anju.

Kau juga mesum sialan.

Jangan sok suci.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Halah. Kalian itu sama saja.

Sama-sama mesum.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Seperti perkataan Wonwoo hyung.

Sepertinya Junhui ge dan Mingyu jadian saja.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Najis.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Sebenarnya aku sakit hati dengan tulisan Jeonghan hyung.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? aku tidak ada kuasa untuk protes.

Jadi guys, bagaimana kalau kita membahas acara kencannya Chan dengan Wonwoo hyung?

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Mau dibahas bagaimana?

Membantu melancarkan kencan mereka?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Heu. Tidak mau.

Maksudku membahas jika Chan macam-macam dengan Wonwoo hyung?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

My baby Dino tidak mungkim macam-macam dengan Wonwoo.

Yang ada kalian itu yang macam-macam kalau sudah jalan berdua dengan Wonwoo.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Apalagi Junhui.

Tangannya tidak bisa diam.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Tanganku itu tau keindahan mana yang harus disentuh, bung.

Tambahkan hyung dibelakang namaku, Dekil sialan.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Mati saja kau, Wen.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Kalau aku mati anggota Lelaki Tangguh akan berkurang satu, bung.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Aku bisa menggantikanmu.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Err...

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Maaf, tapi kita tidak menerima anggota baru, Jeonghan hyung?

Ngomong-ngomong, cek chat kalian.

Urgent.

* * *

 **Boo Seungkwan, Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo... (11)**

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Ini apalagi.

Kenapa semakin lama grupnya semakin banyak?

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Ngomong-ngomong ini bukan grup hyung.

Ini multi chat.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Sama sajalah.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Serupa tapi tak sama.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Jadi, apa yang akan kita bahas disini?

Disini tidak ada Chan ya?

Apa kita akan membahas kencan mereka besok?

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Yup, benar sekali.

Tumben kau pintar, Boo.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Grup bodoh apalagi ini.

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Ini bukan grup bodoh sayang.

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Sayang jidatmu.

Jangan panggil aku sayang. Kau siapaku?

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

TT

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Jangan ada drama diantara kita~

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Kan aku sudah bilang padamu, Seok.

Jangan jadi orang ketiga di rumah tangga orang.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Demi dewa, aku tidak menjadi orang ketiga.

Buat apa aku jadi orang ketiga kalau aku sudah punya Wonwoo hyung?

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Wonwoo hyung bukan punyamu.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Juga bukan punyamu.

Dia punyaku.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

STOP!

Jangan berdebat lagi.

Kita harus ke pokok masalah.

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Seungkwan benar.

Jadi apa yang ingin kalian lakukan untuk kencan Chan besok?

Jujur saja, aku tidak keberatan jika Chan yang pergi dengan Wonwoo.

 **Hong Jisoo—**

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu peduli.

Toh, itu hanya Chan?

Apa yang kalian khawatirkan dari seorang bocah seperti Chan?

 **Kwon Soonyoung—**

Justru itu masalahnya.

Chan kan remaja beranjak dewasa.

 **Lee Seokmin—**

Apa kalian tidak khawatir jika Chan itu masih kepo terhadap hal-hal seperti itu?

Maksudku, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Chan menganukan Wonwoo?

 **Yoon Jeonghan—**

Itu sih kau.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Itu sih kau. (2)

 **Lee Jihoon—**

Itu sih kau. (3)

Jadi mau kalian bagaimana?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Kita akan membuntuti mereka.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Kita menguntit mereka?

Aku tidak enak menguntit anak dan istriku yang sedang jalan-jalan.

 **Wen Junhui—**

Woi, mantan, anju.

Baru jadi mantan pacar saja sudah berani mengaku istri.

Sadar.

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Sirik saja kau ini, Cina sialan.

 **Xu Minghao—**

Jangan bawa ras!

Aku juga Cina!

 **Kim Mingyu—**

Maksudku Junhui.

Bukan kau.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Aku lelah dengan drama Junhui x Mingyu.

Jadi besok kita mengikuti kencan mereka secara diam-diam?

Kumpul dimana dan jam berapa?

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Taman kota?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Di tempat biasa, kedai ayam goreng depan kampus.

Tadi akusempat tanya Wonwoo. Mereka janjian bertemu di halte kampus.

 **Choi Seungcheol—**

Mereka janjian di kampus?

 **Wen Junhui—**

Wonwoo harus menumpuk tugasnya dulu.

Dia bilang janjiannya dengan Chan jam 9.

 **Boo Seungkwan—**

Oke. Sudah diputuskan.

Kumpul di Carotland Chicken. Jam setengah 9.

NO TELAT!

Bye guys!

* * *

"Oke, jadi siapa yang belum datang?" tanya Seungcheol. Matanya mengabsen teman-temannya yang sudah dalam mode penyamaran—pakaian berwarna gelap dan topi.

Yang jujur saja, justru terlihat mencolok.

"Wen Sialan Junhui," Mingyu bersuara.

Mata Mingyu memicing tajam ketika menangkap sosok Junhui yang baru saja berjalan kearah kedai—setelah berpisah dengan Wonwoo di depan gerbang tadi.

"Tangan sialanmu itu sepertinya perlu dipotong," sinis Seungcheol ketika Junhui sampai.

Junhui mendecakkan lidahnya, "Peraturannya hanya tidak boleh cium-cium dan peluk-peluk. Aku hanya mengacak rambutnya tadi. Jadi, itu bukan pelanggaran."

Bisa terdengar, semua orang yang disana langsung menyumpahi Junhui—yang dibalas dengan dengusan dari sang korban.

"Sampai kapan mau disini? Wonwoo sudah pergi menemui Chan," ucap Junhui.

"Kemana mereka akan pergi?" tanya Jisoo. Ia sudah bersiap untuk beranjak.

"Lotte World. Jadi kita kesana dengan kendaraan masing-masing atau bis?"

Jeonghan mengangkat kunci mobilnya, "Kendaraan masing-masing. Akan terlihat mencurigakan jika kita mengikuti mereka di dalam bis. Kau bawa mobil kan Jun?"

Junhui mengangguk, "Ada, tapi masih diparkiran kampus. Jadi, kita terpecah menjadi dua kelompok?"

"Memang sedan bututmu itu muat?" sinis Mingyu, yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Junhui.

"Kau muat di bagasi. Itu tempat khusus untukmu," balas Junhui tak kalah sengit.

Seungcheol menghela napas, "Tiga kelompok. Tiga orang ikut _mini cooper_ Jeonghan, tiga orang ikut sedan Junhui, sisanya ikut mobil Jisoo."

"Kau tidak bawa mobil hyung?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Mobilku dibengkel," jawab Seungcheol singkat. Ia mengisyaratkan anak buahnya untuk segera bergerak sebelum kehilangan jejak target.

.-.-.

Singkat cerita, mereka bersebelas menguntit Wonwoo dan Chan dalam jarak aman. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala—tidak mengerti akan tingkah absurd gerombolan anak muda yang begitu mencolok itu.

"Lihat! Si bayi itu sudah berani merangkul Wonwoo hyung!" seru Seokmin—yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan sayang dari Jeonghan.

Dihadapan mereka saat ini adalah, Chan yang sedang merangkul Wonwoo sembari menunggu antrian permen kapas.

"Chan yang merangkul Wonwoo itu terlihat aneh, terlalu memaksakan," celetuk Jihoon—iya, Jihoon juga ikut dalam misi bodoh ini.

Jisoo menoleh, "Memaksakan bagaimana?"

"Tinggi badan mereka 'kan berbeda. Jadi, ya, begitulah," jawabnya.

"Dan itulah yang terjadi jika kau masih memaksa untuk jadi semenya Wonwoo dan merangkul bahunya," ucap Seungcheol.

Jihoon mendelik tidak terima, ditendangnya tulang kering Seungcheol, "Aku tidak perlu merangkul pundaknya untuk membuktikan aku semenya. Aku masih bisa merangkul pinggang rampingnya."

"Dan kau akan terlihat seperti ponakannya. _Nice idea—_ ouch! Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan," Junhui mengelus tulang keringnya yang mendadak ngilu karena serangan tak berperasaan dari Jihoon.

"Mulut bodohmu itu perlu dijahit," sinis Jihoon.

Vernon yang disamping Jihoon mencolek Soonyoung yang juga berada disampingnya, ia berbisik, "Kalian masih bertengkar?"

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Ya. Dan sebuah keajaiban ketika tadi pagi ia bilang ingin ikut menguntit—bahkan ia rela bolos."

Vernon berseru kagum—yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan maut dari Jeonghan karena pemuda bule itu berisik.

"Ge, kalian berisik. Kita jadi kehilangan target," sungut Minghao. Pemuda manis itu mendengus sebal.

Gara-gara Seungcheol-Jihoon-Junhui yang ribut, mereka jadi kehilangan Chan dan Wonwoo. Konsentrasi mereka dalam menguntit jadi pecah karena obrolan tidak berfaedah mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Mereka yang semula sibuk sendiri sontak menoleh ketika mendengar suara datar yang khas itu. seketika senyum bodoh menghiasi paras mereka.

"Hehe, kita sedang, jalan-jalan. Iya, jalan-jalan," itu Seungcheol yang beralasan.

Jemari orang itu—yang ternyata adalah Wonwoo, menunjuk Junhui, "Kau katanya ada tugas?"

Junhui menggaruk tengkuknya, "Sudah selesai. Iya sudah selesai."

Wonwoo mengamati penampilan kawan-kawannya lalu mendengus, tangannya menggandeng Chan dan menariknya menjauhi kawan-kawannya yang sudah pasti sedang menguntit itu.

Baru empat langkah Wonwoo berjalan, ia kembali berhenti dan menoleh kearah teman-temannya yang mengikutinya.

Maniknya menatap tajam, "Jangan ikuti aku dan Chan jika kalian masih ingin melihatku besok!"

Dan perkataan Wonwoo itu membuat misi menguntit mereka gagal.

Yah, sebaiknya mereka mengalah daripada tidak bisa bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

Karena tidak melihat Wonwoo sehari saja, itu sudah siksaan yang berat untuk mereka—para pejuang cinta Wonwoo.

.

.

END.

.

(Happy birthday Baby Dino—kemarin. Tadinya ini mau diupload kemarin, tapi berhubung kemarin itu malam minggu—uhuk—maksudnya sabtu malam, dan yah begitulah. Koneksinya juga agak susah. Jadi baru bisa diupload sekarang. Ini masih akhir pekan 'kan? Iya aja gitu)

(hehe, maaf yang kemarin singkat—sesingkat perjuangan modus Junhui ke Wonwoo. Huhu)

(note khusus buat para meanie shipper; GAES, MEANIE MOMENT BERTEBARAN GAES. FIX CARATLAND ITU RACUN DUNIA. IH, SEBAL LIATNYA. WONU DISITU SYANTIQUE SEKALI GAES. GAKUAT AKU. MANA MEANIE GENDONG2AN GITU. DAN—DAN ITU. WONU JATUHNYA PAS SEKALI GAES, DI ANUNYA MINGU. UH, NGILU NGGA YA? DUH JEON-SAN MAH.)

(oke, saya khilaf. Jadi sekian dulu kekhilafan saya—yang masih akan berlanjut. Lagi)

(terima kasih sudah membaca :*)

(eh salah emot, maksudnya :'D—apasih)

(ps: buat yang kemarin tanya IG.

IG: )

(pss: itu IG fangirling dan meme—lebih tepatnya fakechat getoh. Postnya masih satu doang sih. Hehe, silahkan difollow kalau berminat. Kalau udah follow jangan lupa bilang ke aku, biar aku folback kalian :*)


End file.
